The echo of memories
by maddyv
Summary: Darcy, having suffered a head injury following a fall from a horse, saw a possible future marriage and life with Miss Elizabeth Bennet. On returning to his pre-married state he could only cling to the echo of his memories but he was determined to see that future realised. The only obstacle, Miss Elizabeth didn't much like him... yet. NOTE - a follow on from 'forget me not'
1. Chapter 1

**hello again, dont think I've ever posted two stories in such quick succession. I'm not quite half way through this one, so slower posting schedule than usual.**

**this is a continuation from forget me not, it wont really make sense if you havent read that.**

**...**

_blurb_

_Darcy, having suffered a head injury following a fall from a horse, saw a possible future marriage and life with Miss Elizabeth Bennet. On returning to his pre-married state he could only cling to the echo of his memories but he was determined to see that future realised. The only obsticle, Miss Elizabeth didn't much like him... yet._

_..._

**Chapter 1 - tis in my memory lock'd, and you yourself shall keep the key of it.**

Mr Darcy was lucky, or so his physician told him. Not long after a fall from his, spirited, horse he was walking about and completely back to himself. The small problem of remembering a life that had not yet happened was not something he would think to tell the doctor, for fear of being sent to bedlam. Was that where he belonged?

No! He could not believe that.

He had memories of a six year marriage to one Miss Elizabeth Bennet and he fully believed that it was his possible future, one he fully intended to ensure happened.

Almost a week later Darcy had filled three notebooks with his rambling accounts of his fictional marriage, wanting to retain a copy to refer to if the situation arose. Not wishing to rely on the echo of the memories in his inconsistant mind.

He needed a plan of action.

There had been significant rain the night before, he had been dining with the officers and on his return he had found Miss Bennet had taken ill when visiting Miss Bingley. He was now walking the gardens, hoping his expectations were not unfounded.

When he heard a twig snap he turned to view the glowing countenance of Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

Taking a deep breath he approached.

...

Miss Elizabeth Bennet prided herself on her ability to sketch a person's character accurately. She loved to laugh at the follies and vices of others and was not above admitting when she had behaved in a silly manner. She loved her family but she knew that her mother was silly and her younger sisters almost impossibly vain and self centred. She was the favourite of her father and would debate with him on all manner of less-than-ladylike topics.

Right now she was lying in the most comfortably arranged room, the sheets silky and soft beneath her, and yet she could not sleep. Her mind was being plagued by none other than Mr Darcy. Mr proud arrogant Darcy, whom she was not handsome enough to tempt. Why was this insufferable man haunting her thoughts? Well, in short, he was behaving in a most vexing manner. He was being kind, thoughtful and far more agreeable than she had ever known him to be, and she could not make him out at all.

She thought back over the day.

...

She had walked to Netherfield park, the largest residence in her neighbourhood. Her sister had been to dine with the ladies of the house but had, unfortunately, taken ill. Elizabeth could not bear the idea of her sister suffering alone, knowing the ladies of the house were not the most caring of ladies. She had rounded a bush, knowing full well she was likely flushed and her hems were six inches deep in mud, when she came face to face with Mr Darcy.

"Oh" she exclaimed in surprise "Mr Darcy"

"Miss Elizabeth, you must be here to see to your sister. You look remarkably well this morning, shall I escort you to her?"

"Yes" she frowned in confusion, why was he being polite to her? Less than a week ago he had stood about at a soirée, barely speaking. It was not long before that he had declared her only tolerable. She peeked up at him under her lashes, wondering what he could be about. She was confronted by a broad smile and the appearance of an adorable dimple. Her eyes widened in shock and she gasped at the rush of desire that went through her. He really was most handsome man when he smiled.

"I have already enquired after your sister this morning, she did not sleep well I am afraid and I am certain she will be relieved to see you"

Elizabeth remained speechless, so Darcy continued.

"I believe Mr Bingley has sent for a Mr Jones, I am unfamiliar with him. Would you prefer for me to send for my Doctor from town? I am perfectly ready to do so should you wish"

Elizabeth only blinked, almost having to check that her mouth was closed, so astonished was she.

Darcy smiled to himself, secretly pleased he had managed to discombobulated her so. "Of course you will likely desire to stay with Jane. I doubt Mr Jones will consent to her being removed. I shall speak to Bingley directly. I am certain he will be only too happy to accommodate you."

He looked down at her, a small half smile on his face. Elizabeth finally remembered she was not a witless little girl but an intelligent woman. She found her voice.

"I thank you for the consideration, sir, but I would not wish to intrude. I am hopeful Jane will be well enough for us both to remove to Longbourn." She looked up at the well situated Manor House as they ascended the steps. "Mr Jones is an excellent physician. I am certain his advice will be sufficient."

"Along with a remedy of yours perchance?"

Elizabeth looked startled. "How" she swallowed against her, suddenly, dry mouth. "How do you know of my remedies?"

Darcy realised his error instantaneously. "Uh" suddenly he was the witless boy in short pants and leader strings "I... Uh.."

Elizabeth was frowning now, certain she had not spoken of such things within his hearing, let alone to his face.

Darcy eventually found his tongue "I believe I heard sir William talking of it. Something about one of your tenants being unwell and them being lucky to have you nearby."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow "did he indeed?"

Darcy carefully kept his face neutral, secretly congratulating himself for coming up with a plausible explanation after such a poor start.

"Your sister is in these chambers" he indicated the door nearby. Elizabeth was surprised to find they were already at the top of the stairs. "If there are any receipts you might wish me to bring to the cook, I am at your service?"

Elizabeth could not be more confused. Not only was Mr Darcy being amiable and civil, he was going out of his way to show her, and her sister, a kindness.

"If you would be so kind to have the housekeeper send me Sally, one of the upstairs maids, I believe I shall be quite satisfied." She paused on turning away "I thank you, Mr Darcy, for your concern."

The rest of the day passed with very little interruption to Elizabeth's nursing duties. She made a few tinctures which seemed to ease Jane's sleep, a maid informed her that her belongings had been sent for and Caroline appeared to, almost civilly, show her the room which had been prepared for her.

At one point someone appeared with refreshments, informing her Mr Darcy had asked for them to be sent up.

She was summoned to dinner at six thirty, Caroline and Louisa had visited Jane, but left at five to dress.

She was wearing one of her favourite evening gowns, although she knew it was not of the latest fashion, but Jane assured her she looked very pretty.

When she alighted from the stairs she was informed, by a waiting footman, that Mr Bingley was in the drawing room.

He did not indicate which direction that might be and Elizabeth was not overly familiar with the house, it having stood empty for most of the time she was out.

When she heard sounds she turned it that direction, only to find herself face to face with Mr Darcy, who was playing billiards. She imagined he would likely look at her sternly and perhaps bow, before she would turn and leave. She was to be surprised.

"Miss Bennet, what a pleasant interruption. As you can see I am playing all alone"

She raised an eyebrow "Indeed I can see that, sir. I had rather bought that billiards was, at the very least, a two person game."

"You are of course correct. However my friend did not wish to play and Hurst was already playing a game of vingt-un with Mrs Hurst. I decided that I would practice my skills against myself."

"I see, are you the winner or looser in this scenario?"

"Both, I dare say"

Elizabeth could not help but smile. "I'm afraid I do not understand the rules, and so cannot say if you are playing well or not."

"Would you wish to learn? Ladies cannot play in company, but that should not stop you learning and playing in the comfort of your own home"

"I am afraid sir, Longbourn does not boast a billiards room. My father was never overtly fond of the game and with no other men in the house to play against he saw no reason to maintain one."

"Well, mayhap your husband's abode will boast one."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow again "I do not know, but it is not high on my list of potential husbandly traits"

Darcy lifted the side of his mouth, loving that he was already managing to get some banter out of the woman he meant to make his wife.

"You have a list?"

Elizabeth's eyes flew wide, she looked around and Darcy well recognised her intent to flee from a situation she did not wish to be in. He decided to change the subject, wanting to prolong being able to be in her company.

"Alas, we likely do not have the time for me to explain the rules. Would you allow me to escort you to the drawing room? It will be time for dinner presently"

Elizabeth could not think of a polite way of refusing and so they entered the drawing room together.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - hello everyone, happy weekend. i hope you are all having a good one. shockingly sunny here in the uk. i know its supposed to be summer, but that aint no guarantee on the rainy isle. :)**

**absolutely overwhelmed by the number of reviews so far. thank you so much. wow. you guys are the best! **

**so a note on regency language. I do try, really I do, and if i make a mistake please feel free to point it out. This is not my day job and i am no expert. i am gonna leave 'discombobulate' just cuz I love that word, but apparently im about a hundred years too early for it. sorry folks. **

**i struggled to find a good place to stop this chapter. the best pause point was just too long. so its a bit short and a bit of a poor place to stop, i apologise. **

**its rated T, i think it'll really be about a K+, but i wanted to start on the safe side. i'll try to post about once to twice per week. The story is about 13000 words so far,and im not far off the end, i think. defo 'low' angst, so far. hope that suits everyone after my last angsty one! :)**

**disclaimer, i dont own p&p, the characters all belong to JA, im just borrowing them. this is all my own work, please dont steal it. thanks!**

**Chapter 2 - Things won are done, joy's soul lies in the wooing.**

Elizabeth was self conscious as she entered the drawing room on Darcy's arm, it was unintentional but quite conspicuous in such a small party. Caroline, of course, noticed the pair enter, as very little escaped her notice when Darcy was involved, her eyes narrowed in consternation.

"Darcy, darling." She rose and moved towards him "How was your game of billiards? Did you win?" She tittered behind her hand.

"I did not win or lose. Miss Bennet lost her way and came to rescue me from either fate and we are now come to see how fares the company in here"

"Miss Bennet," Bingley jumped up from his seat where he had been staring absently in to the flames of he hearty fire warming the large room. "How does your sister?"

Elizabeth smiled warmly at the obvious concern in Bingley's voice, using the enquiry to detach herself from Darcy and move in to the room "She was resting when I left her. I am most grateful to you, and you Miss Bingley, for allowing me to stay. She is easier with me here"

"Of course" exclaimed Bingley "we are most happy to have you, are we not Caroline?"

"Indeed"

Elizabeth suppressed the smile that threatened and was thankfully saved from making a reply by the call to dinner. Darcy was perturbed to see Bingley offer his arm to Elizabeth leaving him with no choice but to escort Miss Bingley. He seated her at the mistresses seat and was left with two choices, to sit next to her, but also next to Miss Bennet. Or to sit next to Bingley and opposite Miss Bennet. The former was more conducive to private conversation with Miss Bennet, however he would likely be regularly inopportuned by Caroline. The latter would allow him to avoid any form of tete-a-tete with Miss Bingely, but would only allow conversation between himself and Elizabeth to include Bingley. He opted for the latter, feeling he had already perturbed Elizabeth today with too much single conversation.

Caroline noted, with displeasure, the seating arrangements. Her preferred position would have been with Hurst between herself and Eliza and Darcy on her other side. She knew Hurst would not take his attention off his food and wine and therefore she would be free to converse solely with Mr Darcy.

She was not certain what was occurring. She had been reasonably sure that Mr Darcy had been considering making her an offer. He had been attentive to her as a hostess, she was sure he was impressed with the way she ran the household. She had made certain that he had overheard a few, key, conversations she had been having with the housekeeper. As a way of showcasing her superior education and abilities.

Darcy had made that comment about that chit, Eliza's, eyes. But his response to her teasing had been reassuring. If only she had been allowed to care for him after his fall! She could have engineered a compromise and made it look like compassion. But his valet had rarely left his side and he had not been a-bed long enough to make it possible.

Ever since he had been back on his feet he had become coolly indifferent to her. A situation she found most vexing.

She spoke with her sister whilst watching the trio at the other end of the table have a lively discussion of some sort. Her attempts at joining the conversation were met with a complete lack of enthusiasm and she could have sworn Eliza suppressed a smirk at her on one occasion.

How dare she! Caroline must find a way to get her out of the house.

When the ladies separated Elizabeth excused herself to check on Jane.

...

Darcy, meanwhile, was being questioned by Bingley.

"I say Darcy, you seem to be showing Miss Elizabeth a fair amount of attention. I cannot make out what you mean by it. She is an exceedingly interesting young lady, but you are not usually one to rattle away. It is most uncommon. Do not fear, my friend, you are not likely to raise expectations, yet. I am merely curious"

Darcy glanced at Hurst, who was snoring softly, brandy glass precariously balanced.

"Bingley, I cannot explain exactly what I am about. You would be unlikely to believe me. But I am interested in getting to know Miss Elizabeth better."

Bingley sighed "Caroline will be disappointed"

Darcy frowned "I do not understand, I have done nothing to raise her expectations."

Bingley looked a little sheepish "You did mention to me you were considering her."

"Which, of course, you did not tell her"

The silence spoke volumes.

"Charles, how could you?"

"I did not exactly say that, exactly. I may have mentioned you were considering if you two would suit"

Darcy growled in exasperation

"You must correct her assumption"

"It was not an assumption. You have been paying her a great deal of attention"

Darcy frowned "not enough to raise any sort of expectations, my honour is not engaged Bingley. I will not be forced here"

"Of course not my friend." Bingley raised both his hands in a gesture intended to placate, "I would never do such a thing. I confess a," he paused "more formal, connection with Darcy house would be desired, but I would not stoop to going against your will. I am sorry for giving her the idea. 'Twas poorly done of me. I meant no harm. I thought she may be on her best behaviour if she thought she had a chance to show off. I did so want my house here to be a success, a good hostess is invaluable for me to ingratiate myself with the local community. Having Caroline run things smoothly has been a big help."

Darcy sighed. "Bingley, you just let her know you were mistaken. I am not considering her. I may have thought that an alliance would be helpful with some of the aspects of my family life. However, I did not do more than consider and choose against her." He did not wish to insult his friend, and much of his reasons for shuddering at the thought of marrying Miss Bingley were due to memories which may not be anything other an fanciful imaginings on his part. "I am sorry if this causes an issue, however I am considering courting Miss Elizabeth, if she will allow me to, and I would not wish Miss Bingley to become vengeful."

"I will speak to her." The look on Bingley's face suggested he did not wish to do any such thing, but Darcy trusted he would do. Perhaps.

"Shall we join the ladies?"

"Yes, let us do that"

They woke Hurst and finished their port before rising to attend the party in the drawing room.

...

When they returned to the ladies, Darcy noted the lack of Elizabeth's presence immediately. He did not have to wait long before he discovered where she might be. Bingley aided him in this respect.

"But where is Miss Bennet?" he cried, on noticing her absence, as Caroline proposed a game of loo.

"She returned to nursing Jane." Declared Mrs Hurst

"Oh, I do hope she is no worse"

"Really Charles, she will be perfectly well! What does Eliza think by scampering about the country because her sister has a cold. I could hardly keep my countenance this morning, her hems were six inches deep in mud if at all"

"Quite so my dear" chimed in her sister.

"I must confess I hardly noticed, I thought she looked remarkably well." Bingley declared, moving towards the card table that the servants were placing.

"It shows an abominable sort of conceited independence" Caroline continued, completely ignoring her brother.

"It shows an affection for her sister which I find admirable"

Had such a statement come from Charles, Caroline would have no doubt continued to ignore him. The fact that it was Mr Darcy's strong baritone declaring such had the room silenced. He was happy to continue.

"I would wish for such devotion in my family. I am of the opinion that kindness is a rare commodity and one to be cherished and respected. Will you deal Geoffrey?"

Darcy's words silenced Caroline momentarily. But she was not ready to give up yet.

"Jane Bennet is a sweet girl. But her mother, goodness me how she goes on. Louisa and I were asking after her relations. Do you know her uncle is in trade, and resides in Cheapside?"

"Perhaps we should call, when we are next in town" both Caroline and Louisa erupted in to giggles.

"I believe I have heard of Mr Gardiner and he is quite well respected as a businessman." Darcy looked sideways at Bingley, a small smile playing about his mouth "Charles, your father's business is now run by your godfather, is it not? Mr Gardiner may well be an excellent connection for him."

Hurst snorted in amusement at the red faces of both Louisa and Caroline, not being half so well entertained in their company before.

Bingley merely cleared his throat.

"Well, shall we focus on the game?"


	3. Chapter 3

**So, slower updates from me, as promised. summer hols are looming, so i am hopin to have the bulk of the story written begore schools break up. I am focussing on writing and making good progress, although as always it is ending up longer than expected. at about 16000 words now, not as close to the end as I thought.**

**Hope that is ok for everyone, itll still be a short ish story.**

**thanks for all the rewies, so many people that are happy ive written more. i am really glad I can oblige you! ;)**

**Chapter 3 - Too wise to woo peaceably.**

Elizabeth had found Jane to be more fretful after dinner. Her fever was high and her sleep unsettled. She ordered a willow bark tea and gave directions to make it up with horehound and evening primrose to help with Jane's cough and congestion. A bowl of sage water was also laid next to her to be used to wash with and, hopefully, to reduce the perspiration.

Within an hour Jane was certainly more settled and Elizabeth felt she should rejoin the group below stairs. Politeness dictated the necessity, but she was also curious to see how Mr Darcy behaved. She had enjoyed the conversation over dinner and wanted to see how he would act now.

When she returned the whole party was at loo. She was invited to join but, citing Jane, chose not to, expecting they were playing high. Darcy deliberately played himself out and declared his intent to retire from the game.

"Miss Bennet, I have lost and so you may take my chair if you wish, or I would challenge you to a game of backgammon?"

Elizabeth looked up from her book, slightly startled that Darcy had approached without her noticing.

"I thank you sir, I am quite content, you may re join your game"

"Lady Luck is not with me tonight, I would be foolish to continue playing. I never lose, or win, too heavily in games such as these. 'Tis too tempting to the fates"

She smiled slightly "In which case I believe I would enjoy a game of backgammon"

Darcy set up the board, slightly further away than was strictly necessary, and sat opposite Elizabeth. Taking a moment to gaze upon her as she looked over the board.

They rolled to see who started and the game began.

"Do you prefer backgammon to cards then Miss Eliza, I would have thought you took little pleasure in anything other than reading"

Caroline's voice was louder than strictly polite, but she would have her share of the conversation.

"I take pleasure in many things Miss Bingley. Cards included."

"I suppose there was an alternative inducement to play backgammon then"

Elizabeth suppressed the smile at the snort the Mr Darcy quietly let out.

"I cannot imagine what you mean. I do enjoy games of strategy,"

"You would likely enjoy chess then. Have you ever played?" Darcy knew his Elizabeth, the one from his memory or dream, played very well. But he was not certain if he had taught her or her father had done so.

"I have played before sir. My father taught me"

"I do not recall that being one of the lady like accomplishments taught at my seminary. Pray, miss Eliza, where did you attend school?"

Elizabeth looked up, having to avoid the amused gaze of Mr Darcy. She could not tell if he was amused at her expense of at the machinations of Miss Bingley. Prior to that day she would have assumed it was at her expense, now she was not so certain.

"My sisters and I did not attend school"

"Oh my, how hard your governess must have had to work, with their being six of you"

"Five Miss Bingley" Elizabeth suppressed the sigh "and we, none of us, had a governess"

"Oh" Elizabeth noticed the smirk on Caroline's face and suspected her next line was to be her point "I suppose you have all learnt your accomplishments at the hands of your mother then"

Caroline gave a significant look towards Darcy and turned her attention back to the game.

Elizabeth frowned and made her next move, Darcy made his, and the silence stretched.

"I have always wondered at the accomplishments of which ladies can boast"

Darcy stated, Elizabeth jerked her eyes up in surprise, Caroline was no less curious as to what Darcy would say. Bingley chimed in also, inadvertently helping Darcy.

"I find it hard to believe how all young ladies can be so accomplished"

Caroline was scathing "all young ladies? Accomplished, Charles, whatever can you mean. Some young ladies have no accomplishments to boast of" her words held meaning.

"Miss Bingley, what would you say made an accomplished woman?"

Miss Bingley sat up straighter, perceiving Darcy's interest as a way of showcasing herself. "Why they must have a thorough knowledge of the modern languages, drawing, dancing, singing and music. And she must also have something in her air and tone of address"

"Goodness, with all those accomplishments one must assume she is a paragon of virtue. I have never seen such a woman myself"

"Oh!" She screeched "How can you say such a thing! Maybe you have not had the benefit of moving in our society, we know many such ladies"

Darcy spoke up "One would assume that accomplishments are to attract a husband?"

"Why of course, what husband would wish for an unaccomplished bride" she looked meaningfully at Elizabeth, who was frowning in confusion at the turn in the conversation.

"And yet, very few of those accomplishments will help a woman run a household. I, personally, think she must expand her knowledge with extensive reading and I would not underestimate the attributes of kindness and compassion."

Elizabeth looked up, startled, and could not help but smile in response to the look he was giving her. Miss Bingley turned away, a pinched look of displeasure on her face.

In a few more moves the game was over, Elizabeth narrowly the victor. She rose and declared her intention to return to her sister. Caroline did not wait long to begin abusing her.

"Miss Eliza is one of those who seeks to promote themselves by undervaluing her fellow woman. It is a most paltry art, although I daresay it is successful on occasion."

Darcy stood, clearing away the backgammon set "all arts used by the fairer sex are paltry. They are often mean and usually completely futile."

...

So here she was, Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Longborn. Expert at making out characters, failing to sleep due to the enigma that was Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy.

He was proud and offensive and seemed to believe himself above the company in Hertfordshire, and yet he was kind and caring and sensitive to her needs. He flirted and was agreeable and had the most attractive dimples.

So which of the two gentlemen was the real Darcy, did she really want to know? Did she want to get to know him better?

More importantly, why did she care so much?

...

The next few days showed some steady progress in her sister's condition. Her own progress, with regards to Darcy, was less certain.

There had been occasions where she had conversed most pleasantly. Often to the chagrin of Miss Bingley. She had played him at chess, loosing but he had also taught her a few tactics that may help her in future. She had even danced a reel when Miss Bingley had played for them. The dance was cut short as Miss Bingley had claimed she had broken a nail. The dancing had been fun, his smiles ready and his moves elegant and light. The funniest point was the look on Miss Bingley's face.

There had been debates, bordering on arguments. Some so heated that Binley had asked them to take it to a different room. Caroline had attempted to join in but often was left wondering what the subject was.

However there had been times when things had not gone well. Her mother and younger sisters had arrived, all of them at once, and had been exuberant as always. Her mother, in particular, was vulgar. Darcy was, clearly, uncomfortable with the idiocy coming out of the mouths of her family. His posture became stiffer and his manner less inviting.

He was quite sharp with her mother, and ended up being quite reticent for the rest of that day. Caroline had, clearly, enjoyed the display and had made sure to remind Darcy of some of the more coarse and ill-bred remarks made.

Elizabeth had not tried to approach Darcy, she knew he did not like her family, but she had never seen that as being such an obstacle as now, when she was wondering how she felt about this man.

Darcy, for his part, had not approached Elizabeth either. He had forgotten how difficult her mother was. His memories of his, non existent, marriage included ones of his in laws. However they had clearly been on their best behaviour whenever they attended Pemberley. And Lydia's behaviour had completely altered by the time she was twenty and married to that reprobate. He had found it hard to reconcile these memories to the people in front of him now.

He had wanted to reassure Elizabeth that he thought no less of her for having a few silly relations, but had not found the time, at least not the privacy.

Jane was so much improved by Sunday and had asked to borrow the Bingley carriage. Bingley had tried to protest but Jane was firm where she felt herself to be right and so the carriage was ordered.

Darcy had engineered being able to hand Elizabeth in to the carriage, both he and she were gloveless and the tingling went straight through Darcy, accompanied by a wave of longing not permissible in an unmarried man when thinking of a gentle born lady. It could not be helped and he made sure to give her hand a quick squeeze before releasing her and walking away, his breath coming in short gasps from the sensation.

Elizabeth was glad for the removal.

"Oh Jane, I have never been so glad to leave a place in my life. Not withstanding the company of your excellent Mr Bingley of course"

"Oh Lizzie. It would seem that you and Mr Darcy were becoming friendly"

"Oh, please do not mention such to mama. How awful she would become if she saw an opportunity of securing Mr Darcy." She sighed "I do not know what to make of him. At times he was most agreeable and I found myself" she trailed away.

"You like him, do you not?"

Elizabeth looked at her sister "Jane, I believe I was half in love with him, until mama came along. How can I look to Mr Darcy when he disdains my family so, and the worst part is I cannot condemn him. Mama was awful, and Lydia silly. Who, other than family, could wish to spend time with them?"

"Lizzie, they are not so bad. And if your Mr Darcy does not wish to connect himself with your family, he is not worth you time."

"He is not my Mr Darcy, and I very much doubt he would be. You are correct. I love my family, much as they vex me, and I could not countenance a connection who would not accept that."

With that, she settled it with herself and the carriage moved onwards, taking its occupants back to their home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ooooh loving the dichotomy of opinions at this point. I had though this would be less controversial, but you guys have proved me wrong. i love the various opinions about characters. so the person causing the divide? Good ol Mrs B. some are cross with D for not being more accepting/talking to E.. Some really angry with Mrs B. wanting her cut off from society (and by extention cross with me for allowing her to rampage!;), and some unhappy with e for her opinion about family.**

**lol. I agree with all, to a degree. I think that familial affection is difficult to disregard, even when one knows that their mother (father brother sister children) are not very easy to get on with. I do think Darcy was difficult to understand at first. Even these days extroverted people often find it hard to understand introverted ones. back then there was no concept that some people might find things harder than others, who wouldnt enjoy a ball full of strangers? i know i would hate it if the person I went with abandoned me at the first chance!**

**Anyway, glad you are all getting invested in the characters. I am trying to keep them true to form. A bit more insight in to Ds thinking in this one. not much E/D but do not fear, there'll be plenty more.**

**oh and I assume that most of you read thhe first story, an amazing 699 reviews now. by far my most reviewed story. thanks guys! ️**

**...**

**Chapter Four - Knock and ask your heart what it doth know.**

After the house was bereft of the Bennet sisters, Darcy found himself in the library, he was reading through his journals. The ones of his marriage that had not happened. It was curious he had always believed the events were possible and desired, rather than his injured head conjuring a fiction. He coveted the life he had led, the one with Elizabeth by his side, and he would do anything to make it happen. She belonged with him, his heart yearned for her.

What of his potential in laws though? He was annoyed with himself for not being better prepared. Mrs Bennet had never really liked him, until he married her daughter, and so had felt no need to be nice to him. He knew that part of that dislike had been because he had said those untruths about Elizabeth, at the assembly. Elizabeth Darcy had confided in him that her mother, whilst not overly maternal, did respond poorly when one of her daughter's was insulted. He had to respect that, even if Elizabeth purported herself to be her mother's least favourite.

'Twas not to be helped, Elizabeth came with her family and it was a trade he was more than willing to make, now he just needed to let her know this.

He considered all in that life that might be better, if changed. Months of heartache for his friend and Jane, well that was easily avoided, considering he was key to keeping them apart.

What could he do about Mr Wickham? There was no way he was letting those events with Lydia play out. The problem lay in the concept of him knowing the future. How did he really know it was the future?

He just believed, in his heart and with all of himself, that it was true.

If he believed Elizabeth was to be his wife, he believed that Wickham was destined to run off with Lydia, almost ruining her and her family. Eventually destroying the joyful, if exuberant, girl she was.

He decided to write to Georgiana, first to warn her of his intentions with Elizabeth and second to ask her about Wickham. He had been too concerned about confronting him lest he be tempted to disclose Georgiana's past.

Dearest Georgiana, ...

...

Whilst Darcy was writing his letter, Bingley was seeking out Caroline. He did not wish to have this conversation, but knew it must be done. Darcy's words of encouragement were ringing in his ears.

"You must take control, you do not know how far her malcontent will go. It has caused you, I mean, it may cause you great unhappiness, especially if you are considering a wife. What woman would want her as a sister?"

Bingley was certain Jane and Caroline were good friends, but he was equally certain Darcy was right about Caroline not liking being supplanted.

"Caroline, might I have a word?"

"If you must Charles, I am rather busy"

Bingley looked around incredulous, as far as he could tell Caroline was not doing anything of note.

"Caroline, we must speak about Darcy"

She sat up straighter "Has he declared his intentions to court me? Am I to be the happiest of women?" She smiled widely at him, laughing as if telling the best joke.

"I am afraid not"

"What, has he just decided to ask for my hand? I must confess I was rather looking forward to a courtship. It cannot be helped" she stood and paced "I must return to town, there is so much to be done"

"No Caroline" Bingley sighed in exasperation, staring at his delusional sister in disbelief "Caroline, I am sorry. I may have given you the impression that Darcy was considering a match with you. He is not and wished for me to inform you of this."

"What can you mean? If he has not decided for me, surely there is still hope? I just have to show him what an excellent hostess I am. At least some good will come out of the ridiculous suggestion that we hold a ball."

"No, Caroline. He is decided, and you will not receive an offer from him."

"We shall see Charles, I have much to do" and she swept out of the room, leaving a bewildered brother in her orange clad wake.

...

Longborn was a-buzz with the news of the arrival of their cousin. Mr Collins had come to visit his relations and, likely, select a wife.

Mrs Bennet had deftly steered him away from Jane and was satisfied when he had seemingly settled on Elizabeth. She had noticed some of the looks Darcy had sent in the direction of her least favourite daughter, but given he was a most disagreeable man she did not think any thing would come of it. She would not pass over Mr Collins, who seemed ready and willing to marry, for Mr Darcy who barely wished to dance. Even if he was worth ten thousand a year.

The Bennet ladies, accompanied by their cousin were walking to town, when the sight of a most handsome man arrested their progress. He was walking with one of the officers. Lydia, not heeding societal strictures, crossed the road to gain the pavement just in time to engineer an introduction.

"Allow me to introduce my friend, Mr Wickham"

The ladies curtsied and the gentlemen bowed and the group entered in to conversation about the local militia and society, Wickham expressing great pleasure about being here and being able to accept a commission.

'Twas not many minutes later when Kitty nudged Jane and pointed out the approach of Mr Bingley. Elizabeth, having resolved to think no further on Mr Darcy, also turned seeking his presence, instantly forgetting her own resolve.

"Ladies" Mr Bingley's exclamation was as genial as ever "how particularly pleasant to see you. We were just on our way to Longborn to ask after your health." He nodded at Jane.

"As you can see, sir, I am quite recovered. I thank you for your concern"

Elizabeth happened to notice the countenance of two of the other gentlemen. Darcy, having looked at Miss Elizabeth and been gratified with her eyes seeking his, turned his attention to the gentleman he knew to be standing with her.

Mr Wickham turned white and Elizabeth saw anger and resolve form across the countenance of Mr Darcy.

"Whickam. What a surprise to see you"

Elizabeth frowned, she could tell he was in no way surprised, and yet how could he have known Wickham would be here on this morning?

"Darcy" the voice was a different pitch to the one he had been using to converse not five minutes earlier and she noticed him swallow nervously.

"Joined Colonel Forster's regiment have we?"

Wickham gulped and nodded.

Darcy did not bother to acknowledge the man any further. Just turned his attention to the ladies, taking care not to single out Miss Elizabeth.

"Ladies, perhaps we should move on, might Mr Bingley and I escort you?"

Lydia giggled, what a fine joke, but the ladies allowed themselves to continue. Mr Wickham turned on his heel and stomped away, it seems his sojourn to Hertfordshire was a grave error, but what was he to do?

"Excuse me, but you would not happen to be Mr Darcy of Pemberley?"

Darcy looked at the squat sweaty man who was a trifle too close to Elizabeth for his liking. The memory of his aunt's parson hitting him full force. How could he have forgotten? Did he not propose to Elizabeth at one point? He could not worry about that, trusting that path to stay true.

"I am sir. And to whom am I speaking?"

"My name is William Collins, sir, and I can have the very great pleasure of informing you that your aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, was in the best of health two days ago and of course you will be wanting to know that Miss Anne was also in excellent health, I left them both quite content with the loss of my company, you can be assured I always avail myself to their needs if, well if they need anything."

Darcy raised an eyebrow and chanced an amused look at Miss Elizabeth, who promptly suppressed a smile and turned her head, so as not to laugh. Mr Collins likely had not drawn breath throughout his little speech, it was little wonder that he was panting as he was.

"Indeed, a pleasure" Darcy thought quickly "Miss Mary is walking alone, sir, I can escort Miss Elizabeth" and offering her his arm he turned away.

"I had forgotten how verbose your cousin could be, of course, mine has quite a similar affliction but of a much more jovial bent and his discourse is not quite so tiresome."

"How could you have known my cousin was verbose sir? He has only just introduced himself, quite rudely I am aware, I do apologise for him importuning you."

Darcy almost smacked himself on the forehead, when was he going to stop saying too much in front of Elizabeth?

"I have heard of him from my aunt, although I had not realised he was your cousin until just now. He has never met me, of course"

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes but Darcy hurried on, not wishing to give her any further time to dwell on what he had said.

"I am pleased your sister has quite recovered"

Elizabeth turned her eyes to Jane, a small smile playing about her mouth "yes, I am very pleased. She is not usually so severely affected by a cold, I confess it had me worried."

"I am certain there will be no ill effects"

Elizabeth turned her curious eyes to his face, he affected a look of innocent consideration "Are you now? Well I am pleased to hear it, I look forward to ensuring your predictions are accurate"

"Miss Elizabeth, I can see we are nearing your aunt's abode, I must speak with you about Mr Wickham"

Elizabeth was most curious about the gentleman "I cannot tell all but he is not a man to be trusted. You are most discerning and I am certain you would not be drawn in by happy manners hiding poor character, but he is a most accomplished deceiver. I feel incumbent to warn some of the local populace. Would you be able to help me? Whom should I speak to? Your merchants should not extend credit and they should keep a close eye on their daughters"

Elizabeth gasped in shock

"Forgive me if I have spoken out of turn, but I would not wish to see the good people of Meryton suffer."

"I appreciate the concern, sir" Elizabeth was confused, Darcy did not seem to care much for the people of Meryton, why bother if they were to be taken in? She could not but be impressed by the concern in his manner and she was gratified by his asking her.

"I would suggest speaking with Sir William, he is the local magistrate and will know how best to warn our local tradesmen."

Darcy bowed, and assured her he would, before bidding the party farewell as they entered their aunt's abode.

...

It was two days later and Elizabeth was, once again, tossing and turning. Her nightgown a tangle around her legs her mind refusing to stop whirling.

Mr Darcy, whom she had thought of as the proudest of men, had been showing her every attention and kindness. He had called on Sir William on her advice and spent half the afternoon with him, according to Charlotte. He had called and talked with all of her sisters and had even been for tea that afternoon, conversing with her father and even exerting himself to compliment her mother on her arrangement.

She had assumed he disdained her family and yet he was showing every sign of tolerating them. Vexing, teasing, man!

Then there was Mr Wickham. Darcy's words still ringing in her ears and she had found her self sat next to him at her aunt's supper party the previous evening, before she knew of his actions with Sir William.

He had started off with pleasantries and she had felt he was a most interesting person. She had wondered if there had been a misunderstanding between him and Mr Darcy. She had found herself encouraging his conversation, hoping to find out more. Then talk had turned and he had begun suggesting Mr Darcy was not a gentleman, had denied him a living. All manner of untruths were told.

Elizabeth listened with every appearance of polite interest but turned at the end of his tirade and told him, in no uncertain terms, that his lies were not welcome.

She was now exceedingly cross with herself for having allowed him to speak so, having sat so close and had such a despicable conversation. She had completely ignored Mr Darcy's warning because Mr Wickham had been agreeable and charming. Had Darcy been wrong? Was she not discerning enough to see under happy manners!

Oh how wretched she felt! Especially when he had called the very next day and been so aggreeable. There had been no time for private conversation for her to confess all to him and she was now fretting about what he would say of her.

She vowed to herself she would not be so careless in future, she would be the woman Darcy seemed to believe she was able to be. She would be better, for him.

And with those thoughts she slipped in to a deep sleep, a small smile playing about her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG IM SO SORRY. totally must have pressed the wrong button whoops. I believe i have declared my technophobe nature in the past. took me ages to notice the reviews and messages cuz I was very busy at work. sorry!**

**A/N - Hello lovely readers. I am gonna keep this short cuz i have to go to work shortly and want to get this chapter out. Those of you who are unhappy with Lizzie, hope this chapter helps. i have faced the challenge of writing without a hunsford moment for either of them. darcy had his in the last book, but e never got hers. both were important for them to grow, so e has had to gradually realise things here. harder to write. :) **

**Chapter Five - To courtship and such fair ostents of love.**

...

When the Netherfield party came to visit the next day, bringing with them the much anticipated ball invitations, Darcy was surprised to have Miss Elizabeth putting herself forward. She brought him his coffee, made just as he liked it, and then sat next to him.

"Mr Darcy, I feel I should warn you" her voice was pitched low, her manner circumspect.

He looked up. Wondering what she could be nervous of, recognising the signs in her countenance.

"Mr Wickham, he is telling some tales."

She watched as the colour drained from Darcy's face, not understanding the reason for his worry or anger.

"What has he said?"

"He" Elizabeth stuttered. This was not a Darcy she had met before, was he angry at her? For talking to him? "He is claiming a prior relationship with the house Darcy, and that you cheated him out of an inheritance"

Darcy visibly relaxed "Is that all?"

"Is that not enough?"

"I am used to Wickham saying many things about me. That is probably the least of it. Likely he would have gone on if you had allowed it"

Elizabeth looked down ashamed "I did not stop him soon enough" her voice lacked it's usual resonance.

Darcy longed to reach out and lift her chin, wanting her eyes on his. Unfortunately that thought led to the desire to run his fingers through her hair, to press his lips to the little line that was surely between her brows, to trail kisses over her eyes and across her cheek bones to that spot behind her ear that makes her...

Good god stop it man! He dragged his thoughts from the dark place they were going. Not in polite company.

"Do not fret, Miss Elizabeth" he coughed to remove the hoarseness from his voice, and shifted to hide the evidence of his thoughts "I believe I said he was a practiced deceiver, will you be more careful in future?"

"Indeed, I am very keen to do so. However the military are often welcomed here, I do not know how to persuade my mother to deny him entry"

"Could your father not do that?"

Elizabeth raised her eyes to look at him, "You have met my father? He is unlikely to make such a demand, not on my behalf. He would assume I have been spurned or some such and declare it is good for a woman to be jilted on occasion"

Darcy narrowed his eyes, thinking quickly. Trying to place the next weeks events as he remembered them.

"Miss Elizabeth, I would like permission to court you"

Elizabeth gasped, eyes opening wide in shock, a blush suffusing her face.

"I had not thought to ask so soon, but I remember this will likely be my last chance before the ball. If you will permit me to speak to your father on that matter, mayhap we can discuss others also?"

"Court me?" It was Elizabeth's turn to clear her throat "As in, to call upon me?"

Darcy smiled "That is often what one does when courting."

"Openly? With my mother's knowledge?"

"Darcy raised an eyebrow, glancing over at Mrs Bennet as she shrieked at something Bingley was saying.

"Well, I am not certain we could keep such a thing a secret for long. If you accept me."

Elizabeth's eyes were shining "Of course, but why me?"

Darcy looked at her askance, tilting his head, as if to find hidden meaning.

"I thought I was not handsome enough to tempt you?"

Darcy grimaced "someday, soon, I will explain why I was in such a poor mood on that occasion. Suffice to say I regretted those words almost before I had finished saying them and I have long considered you far more than merely tolerable."

"So you are one who says the first thing in ones head when one is upset or cross?"

"No doubt one of my many faults"

"Why do you talk as if you know what I am thinking?"

"I do not think I know you well enough for that yet, but I look forward to the day that I do"

Elizabeth watched the play of emotions over his face, there was so much about Mr Darcy that confused her. But she knew she found him a most interesting man and she would not be adverse to knowing him better.

"If you do not wish to have the honour of your cousin's hand for the first dance I would suggest you accept my offer, both for the first dance and for my being able to court you?"

Miss Bingley was just announcing the need for the party to take their leave and to continue delivering invites and Collins was starting a speech about dancing. She nodded quickly at him and found herself propositioned not two minutes after the party had left.

"Unfortunately, Mr Collins, I am already engaged for the first set"

The room looked somewhat gobsmacked and she rose to take her leave before the barrage of questions began. She was just in time to catch sight of Darcy bidding his friend goodbye before heading to her father's book room. She smiled and decided a short stroll in the garden would be the perfect opportunity to escape any unwanted questions.

...

There was, for the next few days, such a succession of rain that the Bennet ladies could not leave the house. This was both a blessing and a curse to Elizabeth's mind. A blessing as the news of her courtship with Mr Darcy was well talked about, a curse because Mrs Bennet had plenty of time to plan how to proceed.

Mr Collins had taken the news badly.

"I had intended to offer for Miss Elizabeth, my attentions have been marked. My patroness would be most pleased with my choice of bride!"

But he found no support.

Mrs Bennet declared Mr Darcy much richer, a fact which would have allowed him precedent, no matter any other facts.

Mr Bennet simply reasoned that Darcy had asked first; whilst Elizabeth, with a surprising amount of civility, explained she had known Mr Darcy far longer and she was far more suited to his temperament.

Elizabeth could not quite understand her father. He had given Mr Darcy his permission, and seemed relieved that Mr Collins would not pester her any longer, and yet he did not seem happy about it. Neither did he seek her out to discuss the matter. She decided not to concern herself, no doubt he would come around.

Mr Collins, in a fit of pique, became less verbose for a few days. Much to the joy of the inhabitants. He wrote Lady Catherine, of course, and Elizabeth realised she must warn Mr Darcy of this fact. For what she knew of Lady Catherine she deduced her ladyship was unlikely to be best pleased.

Elizabeth, for her part, found the rain tiresome. It meant she could not forward her opinion of Mr Darcy, but it left her with too much time to reflect. And reflect she did.

On the many occurrences whereby Mr Darcy seemed to know more than he ought.

She was not a superstitious lady, but Mr Darcy seemed to know of events before they occurred. He had alluded to not being able to ask to court her, if he had not done so on the day before the rain started. He knew that Mr Collins would ask for her hand for the first dance, he had not been surprised to see Mr Wickham, although he had clearly only just arrived in town. As far back as her stay at Netherfield he had seemed to know her movements and actions. Did he have some sort of precognition abilities? Ridiculous though that sounded. What a vexing man! Once again thoughts of Mr Darcy were causing her to have difficulty falling asleep.

...

The day of the ball began with clear skies and, thankfully, reasonable roads. The ladies of Longborn were thrilled to see that there would be no impediment to attending the ball, and Elizabeth was happy to discern Mr Darcy riding towards Longborn in the morning. She anticipated his arrival by walking out to meet him in the lane and they spent a half hour wandering the gardens talking of the upcoming ball and Darcy's friendship with Bingley.

They didn't have long and both the Bennet and Bingley household were very busy but he wanted to visit whilst he had a chance to do so.

Elizabeth wanted to ask him about her concerns and considerations but she was so well entertained that she completely forgot to do so. He took his leave, kissing her hand on the back of it and then again on the inside of the wrist. Promising to be at her side the moment she stepped foot through the doors of Netherfield park.

Elizabeth returned to the house glowing, the attention that Darcy bestowed upon her was gratifying and she could not help but feel honoured by it. His conversation was worldly and intelligent, his opinions well thought through and astute. She would occasionally take an alternative view to her own, to see if he was offended, but he seemed thrilled to have her debate with him.

The challenge of being able to speak with freedom was invigorating. She enjoyed this man's company, but had never thought to aspire to catch him. She felt all the freedom of acting as she wished to see if he would tolerate her impertinence, for she would not wish to be suppressed once married and no longer able to change or challenge the position she found herself in.

Surprisingly, Darcy managed to speak to Mr Bennet about Mr Wickham, and the younger girls. Elizabeth knew not what he said but Mr Bennet spoke to Mrs Bennet and together they spoke to all the girls, impressing upon them that no silliness would be tolerated. That they both expected all the girls to act in a manner befitting the situation and any deviation would be met with the severest of actions. In short, anyone misbehaving would be sent home from the ball.

Lydia huffed but it was pointed out to her that if her intention was to misbehave she may find herself staying at home altogether. She, sullenly, agreed that she was not intending on misbehaving and would be on her best behaviour.

Elizabeth and Jane shared a glance, both very relieved that their father had taken the trouble to check the two youngest and both surprised and impressed that he was supported by Mrs Bennet. Mrs Bennet was only pressed in to helping with the threat of loosing Mr Darcy as a suitor and his ten thousand a year. She was made to see that if the Bennets could not behave in company they would not be welcome in London.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six - You have dancing shoes with nimble soles.**

...

The Netherfield ball was predestined to be a success, but it helped that everyone was awed on their entry to the great house. The decorations were spectacular, the musicians performed well and the punch was exceptionally tasty. Elizabeth entered the room on the arm of Mr Darcy and when the musicians struck up a chord they took the their place in the set.

As they waited for the first chords, she allowed her eyes to drift around and came in to contact with the shocked countenance of Caroline Bingley. She almost winced at the malevolence in the woman's gaze. The phrase 'If looks could kill' drifted through her mind. Caroline turned away, eyes narrowed and started whispering furiously to Mrs Hurst.

"I feel, sir, you may regret asking me for this dance"

"I very much doubt that"

The dance began and for a moment Elizabeth focussed on the moves and how well it felt to have Darcy hold her, albeit gloved, hand. Darcy was an excellent dancer, moving with grace and ease of one well practiced.

"I am afraid my neighbours have taken a good deal of notice of the pair of us"

He smiled "Let them look, it is unlikely that news of our courtship will be a secret for long" He allowed his eyes to wonder towards Mrs Bennet, who had a crowd of the local matrons around her. Surprisingly Elizabeth could not hear what was being said, she was impressed with her mother's moderate tones.

"I see" she sighed.

"Do not make yourself uneasy. I would not have asked if I were not prepared for my intentions to become known."

"I fear you may have made them known further than you wished"

"Indeed. How so?"

"My cousin has written to Lady Catherine"

Darcy sighed, then looked up a little startled "Oh, I should likely warn you of my Aunt."

Elizabeth tilted her head before turning around Darcy and then coming to a stop in front of him. "Warn me?"

"Yes" Darcy looked around, the dance was still going but they were in a section which did not require any movements for a few minutes. Other couples moved around them. "She may not interfere, she does not know you on this occasion. She has been known to confront someone who has acted against her wishes"

Elizabeth noted the odd turn of phrase regarding Lady Catherine's knowledge of her "you fear she may confront me? About you? We have not been introduced"

"I hope that would be enough to stop her, and yet I am uncertain. If she should, uh, show up. Please send for me immediately. Do not allow her to intimidate you"

"My courage rises with every attempt to intimidate me"

Darcy smiled "I have no doubt it does, Miss Elizabeth"

The way he said her name sent a little shiver through her and they rejoined the dance, stepping towards each other and clasping hands above their heads before executing a turn.

...

It was only later, after Elizabeth toes were trodden on by Mr Collins and she had heard Mr Wickham was not well liked as he tended towards not having any money to spend, that Elizabeth thought on the statement by Mr Darcy. She does not know you on this occasion, on what occasion did she know Lady Catherine? Why would she interfere with Darcy, how would he know she could? 'Twas not common for an aunt to direct their nephews choices.

They were set to dance the first dance after supper. Darcy wanted two dances but did not wish to give rise to too much gossiping during supper, and so had asked for the one after supper.

During the dance, Elizabeth managed to gather her courage.

"Mr Darcy"

He smiled "Ah! I wondered how long before you would begin a conversation, I know you talk by rule when dancing, 'Twould look odd for us to be together for a half hour and not speak at all"

She wanted to laugh, to tease him and suggest he should start a conversation if he knew her preference, but she had to know.

"I must ask, how is it you know what I think and feel? I cannot account for what you have just said, we have never discussed my preference for talking whilst dancing, nor had we spoken of my penchant for medicinals, nor did I know that Mr Collins would ask for the first dance. How do you account for knowing such about me?"

Darcy looked progressively more uncomfortable throughout her speech, marvelling at how she had noticed all his many slip ups.

"I can only conclude that you have some sort of fortune teller, if such people truly existed, at your disposal. I refuse to believe such a ludicrous idea and so must demand an explanation of you."

Darcy looked around "I am perfectly willing to answer, but mayhap we could skip the latter part of this dance and take the conversation to a more private location?"

She nodded "but how do we leave, would be ill mannered to step out of a dance."

He whispered "maybe an ankle could turn? We will not ruin this dance"

She turned then stumbled and cried out.

"I apologise, I appear to have hurt my ankle." She directed her words at the dancers next to them "I beg you would excuse me" and they stepped away from the moving couples, luckily this was a dance that was not organised in to sets and so their leaving was acceptable. They moved to sit on a pair of chairs. They were easily visible to the people in the room but someone would have to approach to hear their words.

"I must ask you to maintain an open mind Elizabeth"

She looked at him sceptically. "I will try"

"I fell from my horse a few weeks ago"

Elizabeth looked concerned.

"I am well, no damage done. However I had an," he paused, trying to think of the best word "unbelievable experience" he took a deep breath, no use in trying to make it sound better.

"I had an experience, I lived a life, another life, my life" Darcy groaned in frustration, this was not sounding correct "it is going to sound strange but I remember living with you, being married to you, having children"

Elizabeth gasped in shock, hand flying to her mouth.

"I know so much because I remember it. I remember you at Netherfield, looking after Miss Bennet. I remember how our courtship went, how our marriage was, the damage that Wickham did to your family, my family. I know Mr Collins was intending to ask you to dance, and would propose marriage to you. I know you would refuse, your mother would be unhappy but your father would support you. I know he will move on to Miss Lucas, which your mother will be even less happy about."

He looked her over, her eyes were wide, her hair was up and beautiful with flowers woven through it.

"I remember your hair tumbling around you, I remember your wedding dress, our first carriage ride as man and wife." His voice had taken on a dream like quality, he hardly knew what he was saying. Elizabeth was captured in the intensity of his gaze but was becoming more and more uncomfortable as his words continued. "I remember the feel of your skin under my fingers," his hand had risen and travelled a few inches from her skin, tracing a line down her neck. "your birth mark just here," his hand hovered over the material covering her ribs. I remember the taste of your lips, I remember our first ..." He trailed off, eyes fixed firmly on her lips

As his words stopped Elizabeth jolted, as if someone had just slapped her. Indignation came rushing in. "Mr Darcy!" She exclaimed.

He jerked back, having lent forwards as if to kiss her.

"How dare you speak so to me! I do not know what your are thinking, but I am most offended by your implications. I cannot control your thoughts but I beg you to not speak of such to me. It is most ungentlemanly."

She jumped up flushed from both anger and something else. How did he know of her birth mark? It was most inappropriate. She whirled and fled, finding her father, explaining her need to go home. Luckily she had the faux twisted ankle excuse so as to not incite too many uncomfortable questions.

Darcy sat stock still, his surprise complete, both by his own yearning for the life he had lost and for the reprimand he had deserved. He was in public and had almost touched her, almost lent in and kissed her. Did he have no care for her reputation? Did he have no care for her maidenly sensibilities. The echo of memories temporarily overcame him.

What was he thinking, blurting all of that out like that? He looked around, noting a few odd looks sent his way, but he cared not.

Elizabeth had gone.

He needed to think of a way to talk to her again. He needed her to understand why he felt he way he did.

...

Elizabeth did not know what to make of her life. Mr Darcy had been having lewd and ungentleman-like thoughts about her. He must have been watching her, how else could he have know of her birth mark. It was in such a place that it was never seen when she was dressed. Had he snuck in to her room when she stayed at Netherfield?

Now she was home, alone, in her room. Thinking and waiting for her family to return.

Mr Bennet had happily complied to send Elizabeth home, noting the behaviour of his youngest two daughters. He had sent home Mary and Lydia, the former through choice the latter as she was becoming very loud and insolent. Mr Collins had accompanied them and Mr Bennet had stayed behind with Mrs Bennet, Jane and Kitty. Mrs Bennet had flatly refused to bring home Jane before the ball ended and Kitty was the better behaved and so was rewarded with staying for her sister. Mr Collins had declared he had had quite enough of the ball and offered to escort the ladies home.

Elizabeth changed and then curled up on her window seat, watching the wispy clouds pass in front of the moon. There was a reasonable wind and the clouds were moving quickly, but they were only visible as they passed in front of the bright orb then melting back in to the inky blackness of the sky, making the moon look as if it were the object moving.

As the tide of her anger flowed away she managed to think more on the conundrum that was Mr Darcy. Before his inappropriate speech, what had he been saying? He remembered a whole life that he no longer lived. He had seemed so sad. Was it true? Had he seen a life? Their life? His change of attitude had been rather sudden.

Why had she fled so? She had found his words made her feel warm all over, and she had been ashamed of the feeling. He had been acting inappropriately and her natural response was to slap him or flee. She had decided a slap would call too much attention and so had fled.

She thought on Darcy's words, only now considering if they might be truthful. At first she had been incredulous, then angry, her maidenly sensibilities offended by his words and her feeling hurt by the lustful thoughts. Had he only been pursuing her for these reasons? She may not know much about lust but she knew that a marriage based on that foundation was bound to be miserable in the end. Her own father had married quickly, carried away by fanciful feelings inspired by youth, beauty and good humour. In short he had married for lust and look how that had turned out?

His words should have warranted a slap, but she was in public and could never behave so. So she had done the only thing she could, she had run away. Now she was plagued by the dejected look on his face as she had exited the ball room.

"Alright Lizzie" she spoke to herself "let us assume that he speaks the truth"

She pondered this. Could he really have seen a possible future between them? A marriage? Children? The alternative was some sort of madness, yet he did not seem mad.

If he was not mad, and she had to admit he knew more of the future than was plausible, the the only logical alternative was that he spoke the truth.

If he spoke the truth then he knew things about her that she did not know of herself. What had he talked of? Wickham? Well, he was not welcome in their household. Mr Collins? She could easily believe him proposing, and the reactions of her parents. Would he move to Miss Lucas? She now recalled them talking at the ball, Miss Lucas had gone out of her way to engage him in conversation. Would he propose to Miss Lucas? It seemed so unlikely after such a short acquaintance, even less likely that she would accept him. She could not be certain though.

She stayed where she was until she saw the carriage returning the rest of the party. She moved to slip between the coverlet and closed her eyes, not wishing to be found away by a sister, hoping sleep would claim her soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Thou art sad, get thee a wife!**

Caroline Bingley was furious. She had hosted the finest ball the country of Hertfordshire had seen, likely ever. And she had only been allowed to dance with her intended once. ONCE! Not even an important set. The fourth. How dare he slight her like that? Did he not know how it would look for him to not single her out?

She was pacing in her room in the early hours of the morning. 'Twas far too early to go down, she was a refined town lady after all, not a country bumpkin.

"He must have been taken in by the arts and allurements that Eliza Bennet uses. He is likely feeling trapped or honour bound."

She was muttering to herself when her sister came in.

"What on earth are you doing Caroline?"

"Ah Louisa. I am just thinking on what must be done about Eliza. You saw her put herself forward when we came to issue invitations for the ball. I will wager that she coerced him in to asking her for the first set. And now he will feel honour bound. We must save him!"

Louisa frowned, not certain that her sister made sense. She had gone along with Caroline's lead for so long that she hardly knew how to disagree with her.

"I must compromise him"

Louisa gasped and looked up. "How will that help matters?"

"He is facing marriage to that chit, he likely will thank me for giving him a way out. You heard Charles saying he was considering me. He will be impressed with my ability to take care of him. Yes, compromise. Now let me think"

She paced again, Louisa looking on helplessly.

...

Elizabeth woke to the same thoughts that had plagued her before sleep had claimed her. She dressed quickly and decided to go for a walk. A walk always cleared her head and after the discussions of the night before there was only one place she wished to go.

She grabbed an apple from the kitchen on her way out of the door, nodding a greeting to the cook who was only just starting with her baking the morning bread. The family, having been late to bed, would not rise or dine before ten.

Elizabeth made her way to Oakham mount, streaks of morning sunshine greeting her as she walked. Each step clearing her head more and more. When she arrived at her favourite spot, she was, almost, unsurprised to see the large black horse grazing and the gentleman sitting at the base of a large oak tree, legs out-stretched head leaning back and eyes closed.

She approached slowly, uncertain if Mr Darcy was asleep or just resting. She stood for a minute, just watching him. His face, relaxed in repose, was so handsome. A straight nose, defined jaw line and high cheek bones. His dark hair falling over his forehead, sideburns fashionably cut. She allowed her eyes to pass over his full lips and down to look at his physique. She could tell he kept fit, likely swordplay by the definition in his arms and the breadth of his shoulders. His waist was trim, unlike many gentlemen approaching thirty, and his legs showed his horsemanship.

She allowed her eyes to trail back up his body only to gasp in shock as she met the open and amused eyes of the man himself.

"See something interesting?"

His voice was gravelly, rough and he coughed to clear his throat.

Elizabeth blushed, mortified she had been caught looking him over.

"I am not certain if I am surprised to see you here."

"I am sorry, I know this was a favourite spot of yours when you require time to think."

She frowned momentarily then rolled her eyes "no doubt one of many facts you know of me"

He smiled sheepishly at her, clambering to his feet whilst saying "I am not adverse to using knowledge to my advantage"

"I suppose I should not expect it of you"

They stood still, just looking at each other for a moment, before Darcy bowed and then spoke.

"Miss Elizabeth, please allow me to humbly beg your pardon for my words last evening. I was carried away with recollections and should not have spoken so."

Elizabeth smiled slightly at such a sincere apology, his every look spoke to his earnest desire for her forgiveness. "I forgive you, I was shocked, but I also must apologise for my reaction. I was distressed but should not have acted thusly"

"'Tis no fault of yours, Miss Elizabeth"

She held up her hand "let us not quarrel for the share of the blame" she smiled at him and he could not help but smile back.

"Now" Elizabeth took a deep breath, moving to sit on a fallen tree "you were saying you remember a life whereby we were married. Would you tell me of it? Leaving out the parts to do with my birth mark, or other intimate uh details." she ducked her head, blushing anew at the thought of his hand hovering over her.

He sat again and told her all, explained how their courtship progressed as he remembered it, explained the parts of their marriage that he remembered and all about his fall in the year fifteen. He sheepishly told of their disagreements around that time, leaving out many of the more embarrassing details. There was no need to be too honest here, a good memory in cases such as these would be unpardonable.

Elizabeth listened wordlessly and by the time he had finished they both had tears gathered in their eyes.

Darcy's eyes met Elizabeth's "I miss our life together, I have no doubt I saw a possible future, too many events have occurred to dispute my memories. I have a journal, I will share it with you if you wish it. I cannot say why I have seen this future, only that I cannot countenance one without you. Please, Miss Elizabeth, please consider.." He trailed off, voice becoming thick with emotion. "What must I do to convince you I speak the truth? To convince you to live this life, with me?"

"Mr Darcy," Elizabeth's heart was pounding, face flushed, moved by his heartfelt words and pleas. Intreagued by the life he described "I am not certain you have asked the right question"

Darcy looked at her puzzled and she raised an eyebrow, eyes alight with mischief and daring.

He smiled and came over to her with a boyish enthusiasm, kneeling in front of her not caring of the dirt beneath his knees

"Miss Elizabeth Rose Sophia Bennet, would you do me the extraordinary honour of becoming my wife? If you should grant me the privilege of your hand I can promise to love and cherish you from this day forward. We will laugh and debate and dance together and I will always treasure the time we have."

Elizabeth smiled down at him, the tears in her eyes making slow tracks down her cheeks. She lifted the hands that held hers so tenderly and kissed his knuckles. "How could I refuse such an offer? I will not say words that I do not believe. I cannot profess to love you as well as you might wish, but I have faith that in time I will do. I can promise to always be honest to you and will be a good and faithful wife"

At her words Darcy smiled broadly, rising to his feet and bringing Elizabeth up with him.

"You have made me the happiest of men. I am certain I can have you falling in love with me soon"

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Both, I imagine!"

He reached up and brushed a curl behind her ear, eyes flicking over the perfect features of the most handsome woman of his acquaintance. They came to stop on her full lips and she tilted her head up in invitation. He needed no further encouragement and his mouth descended towards hers.

The kiss started light, lips brushing agains lips, breath mingling. He reached up and held her face between his hands, tilting his head to slant across her, moving his lips against hers, stimulating and moulding her mouth. Elizabeth found herself short of breath, heart racing and all her attention was focussed on the little jolts caused by his kiss. Her body pressed in to his, seeking comfort in the closeness and warmth of him. Her arms, as if of their of violation, rose and encircled his neck, her head tilting up and to the side.

At the feel of her response, Darcy moaned and allowed his tongue to brush against her mouth surprised and pleased when her lips parted allowing for a tentative exploration. Her answering moan only spurred him further, deepening the kiss.

He was brought back to the present by the snap of twigs as his horse moved to a new grazing spot. He kissed her gently, once, twice, thrice, then rested his forehead against hers, allowing both their breathing to return to normal. He loved the feel of her, the smell of her and he opened his eyes to look deeply in to hers. Her beautiful eyes, pupils dilated with desire, lids half closed, intoxicated by the strength of their kiss.

It took all of his will power to step away, put a little distance between them and lead her back to her log, sitting down with her, not willing to return to company.

They both enjoyed the view for a few minutes before he spoke, daring to break the silence.

"I hope I did not frighten you"

She turned to him, a smile playing about her mouth "I am surprised you are not yet aware that my courage rises with every attempt to intimidate me"

Darcy smiled back arching an eyebrow "I am aware of this particular philosophy of yours. I am looking forward to testing the theory more thoroughly in the future"

She laughed and Darcy joined in. Polite society meant that her laugh, her beautiful full laugh, was rarely heard. Most woman had a titter or a chuckle or giggle for public. Lord how he hated a giggle. Elizabeth's public laugh was more real, but certainly more tempered than her private laugh. He had not heard her laugh like this excepting in their own company, in his memories.

"So, Mr Darcy. Are you telling me that my cousin is going to propose to my friend and she will accept him? My lovely, sensible, intelligent Charlotte will tie herself to that buffoon?"

Darcy sighed "I cannot say for certain. I have thwarted his original plans and so he may look towards another Bennet."

Elizabeth's mouth twisted "I doubt it. Mama already warned him away from Jane and I have seen how he looks at Kitty and Lydia. Mary would be most suited to him, but I am not certain he notices her"

"We shall have to wait and see"

"Wickham?"

"Ah well, he is another story. Unfortunately he was successful in convincing you of my unworthiness"

Elizabeth grimaced "I can well believe it. He was quite charming, it was only due to the fact that I had been warned that I noticed his inconsistencies."

"He poisoned your opinion of me and was a key reason for you refusing me. He also went on to leave a multitude of debts in Meryton, and eloped with Lydia"

"No!" Elizabeth exclaimed, her hand pressing in to Darcy's arm. "Surely, she would not be so foolish!"

He merely looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"Very well, she would be that foolish. Oh Lydia, what are we to do with you?"

"I have no idea currently. But we shall think of something"

"Kitty?"

"After Lydia, she became more sensible. She spent a good deal of time with us. We introduce her to her husband, an excellent fellow"

She raised her hand to forestall his words . "Don't. I do not wish to know. Some things must remain a surprise. I would not desire to encourage her away from someone due to this knowledge."

"As you wish."

He reached up and rubbed his thumb across her lips "your lips are looking more normal, and whilst I prefer them swollen from my kisses, we should return before we are missed. It seems I also have another conversation to be had with your father"

She smiled, kissing his thumb gently before rising and turning for home.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - hey guys, so been concentrating on getting chapters edited and out. hense the no notes. not been ignoring you, and still reading the reviews. thanks to everyone who has reviewed. glad you all liked the proposal. I was going to draw it out, but I thought this D would just want to get to it and so decided this E would allow that. :)**

**anyway, still plenty of flirty fun to come. and ive not finished writing yet, so still no idea how long the story will chapter is a bit of silliness. hope you enjoy it.**

**A big thank you to all the revoewers, chapter 7 seems to have gone down well. love that you loved it:) thanks. you guys are the best.**

**Chapter 8 - Mischief, thou art afoot. Take thou what course thou wilt.**

At around the time Darcy was on bended knee, Caroline had hatched a plan. It was still early, there had been no sign of the man downstairs and so she decided a visit to his rooms was in order. It did not occur to her that he might be already out. She fetched her keys and made her way to his rooms. Letting herself in and locking the door behind her. She then walked, on tip toes, over to the bed. The bed hangings were closed and she thought she could see a mound behind them.

She slipped her gown off her shoulders and slid between the curtains, moving in a sultry manner towards the lump.

"Mr Darcy" she cooed reaching out to caress him.

She had planned how she would persuade him, and if he should not immediately agree, well he was honourable and would not suffer her compromised. She believed. She was just thinking of a seductive phrase, planning how to deliver it, and what caress would be best to accompany it. She lent forward towards the lump, with perhaps too much enthusiasm.

Unfortunately the lump was not a male body and her hand passed through the tangle of pillows, through the bed curtains on the other side and she, unceremoniously fell forward off the bed.

Her startled cry was met by the door to the dressing room opening and Thompson found himself with full view of Miss Bingley's rear end, her head being on the floor the other side of the bed, her skirts having tumbled forward also.

He stopped himself from bursting out laughing, but it was a close thing.

After a moment to compose himself he said, in his gravest voice, "May I help you Miss Bingley?"

The writhing squeaking mass promptly fell the full way off the bed, landing with a thump.

Miss Bingley lay there for a moment before declaring, in her most regal sounding voice.

"I seem to have made an error. Would you please leave so I might..."

She trailed off, not certain how she could salvage this.

"Indeed Madame. A grave error. One I am certain will never be attempted again. Do I make myself clear?"

She half wanted to argue, who was he to be telling her how to behave? It then dawned on her the precarious situation she was in. Compromised or not, an absent Darcy would have no honour bound in the situation and so no cause to offer for her. So her response was "of course not"

He departed, closing the door before giving in to his mirth.

Miss Bingley picked herself up from the floor, shrugged hurriedly back in to her gown and scurried back to her room, hoping that word would not get around.

...

Meanwhile Darcy and Elizabeth were making their way towards Longborn. Darcy collected the reins of his horse, who was less than impressed with the interruption to his breakfast. At first they walked in a companionable silence, but Darcy decided now was the time to ask.

"You have a list?" He raised one eyebrow, a teasing smirk upon his face in response to the shocked look on hers. Her startled expression was quickly replaced by a blush.

"Not exactly, no"

He tilted his head to one side. "And yet you said that a billiards room was not on your list."

She rolled her eyes in an exaggerated manner at him. "You were talking of my future husband as if he existed. Of course, back then I had no idea you were considering the role for yourself, let alone had tried it out somehow"

He chuckled.

"I do not have a list."

"But you have a set of desirable traits?" He questioned, hoping to prompt her.

"Do not we all think upon whom we would like to marry? 'Tis hard for a woman, we leave behind our family home, sometimes our circle, our friends, our county. One must consider the decision carefully."

"Well, I am pleased that I meet enough of your requirements"

"My only real requirement was to respect and be respected by my future husband. I am not one to hide my opinions, nor shy away from a discussion in which I disagree with something. I could never countenance a man who felt I should be less than I am"

Darcy turned her towards him, the teasing expression gone and a serious one upon his face. "I am that man, Elizabeth"

She smiled at him "I know you are, that is why I have agreed."

Such a declaration required a kiss, short, but promptly delivered. Then they continued onward.

"Do you have a list, sir?" The impertinent tone made Darcy smile.

"If you had asked me six months ago, and I mean six months of this time, I would have said yes. And it would have included all the traits that would have been perfectly calculated to make me miserable. If you had asked me six months ago, in my memories, I would have suggested that the only name that could possibly grace my list, was yours."

He smiled at her.

"I have an indelicate question."

"You may rest assured, dearest, lovliest, Elizabeth, that you may ask me anything."

"I thank you for the consideration. You may come to regret it in the fullness of time." She smiled at him "I will allow you to retain the right to not answer, if you wish. My question is this. Miss Bigley implied you were" she stopped, realising that her question went beyond the bounds of propriety, even if she had permission.

"I can well imagine, Miss Bingley suggested I was courting her, or considering, or some other nonsense?"

Elizabeth only nodded.

"I am not, either of those. I should admit that, to my detriment, I had considered her as a potential match. Believe me it never went beyond consideration. There were considerations driving me, ones that were hastening my decisions, which I will explain to you at the next opportunity, but I believe we are approaching Longborn. Unless you have a further point to clarify?"

"No, sir, I am perfectly satisfied with out discussion. I thank you for your forthrightness and look forward to testing the bounds of propriety by asking anything in the future"

They laughed together as they walked up the steps of the house, not noticed by anyone, but making quite the attractive picture as they did so.

...

Mr Darcy went straight to speak with Mr Bennet, Mr Collins was conspicuous in his absence, apparently having left for a walk shortly after breaking his fast. Lydia was lounging on the chaise and Kitty was embroidering. Jane had a dreamy look on her face and Elizabeth smiled to herself as she watched her.

"Thinking of anything in particular dear Jane? Or should I ask any one?"

Jane startled and blushed "I did have such a lovely time last evening"

"Well I did not, I cannot believe that you made me leave early" Lydia spoke up for her inelegant position

"I did not make you leave early, Lydia" Elizabeth's tired response "papa did, because your behaviour was becoming wild. How much punch had you drunk?"

"Not nearly enough. Denny brought me two glasses, but he did not know that Sanderson had also brought me some..."

She likely would have continued but Elizabeth had no intention of letting her "And you wonder why you were sent home. Kitty" Elizabeth called, gaining the girls attention "how did the evening suit you?"

"I had a good time, I thank you. Although I believe I may need some more of your cough salve" she coughed delicately "I am not certain the cold air on leaving the ball did me much good at all"

"I shall make you something up" Elizabeth smiled at Kitty, wondering whom her husband might be, if things proceeded as Darcy had predicted. "I am pleased you enjoyed yourself. Did I not see Denny asking you to dance a second time?"

Kitty blushed "He did, I enjoy his company, but he is not..."

But Elizabeth would not find out what he was not as that was the moment Mr Collins chose to make his entrance "My dear cousins, how lovely to see you all"

Lydia visibly sighed and all the other Bennet ladies wished they were ill mannered enough to do so. Elizabeth wondered if she could join her father and Mr Darcy and was lucky enough to be summoned to his study moments later, barely suppressing the satisfied smile as she left the room.

...

"Are you out of your senses?"

Elizabeth was shocked at the tone that confronted her on her arrival in her father's book room.

"What are you thinking to be accepting such a man? Did he not insult you? Did you not hate him? And more than that you barely know him. My child, let me council against it."

"Is Mr Darcy still here?"

"No, I have asked him to let me think on his proposal. He has proposed travelling to London to draft the settlement papers, I have suggested that was a good idea."

Elizabeth was crestfallen, he had left? Without saying anything?

"Do not be uneasy my dear. He wished to bid you farewell, but I insisted I wished to speak to you."

"But papa, you did grant him permission to court me!"

"Yes, but a courtship usually lasts longer than a handful of days. I assumed you would find him just as disdainful as the rest of us do and send him on his way."

Elizabeth sat down and requested that her father to join her.

"I am sorry papa. I understand this must be fast for you. I thought you liked Mr Darcy. I cannot fathom what he said to entreat you to check Lydia, but I am so grateful. I have recently learnt that her behaviour is more unruly than we thought." She took a deep breath, there really wasn't much more she could say. "I have concerns she, well I am so pleased that she was under good regulation last night. As to Mr Darcy, I do like him. I may not yet love him as well as he proclaims to love me, but he is a good man, honest, kind, the best of men."

Mr Bennet just stared at the wistful expression on his most sensible daughters face. He sighed, knowing he was losing her. If he said no she would detach from him forever, she did not forgive easily. If he said yes she would move away, to bigger and better places. "Well my dear, I could not have parted win you to anyone less worthy. I am loath to part with you at all"

He sat with his favourite daughter for a time, sad that these episodes would be coming to an end.

"Well my dear" he said, after some time had past, rising and sighing "I expect your young man will be back in two or three days with some settlement or other. In the mean time, you can have the pleasure of informing your mother" and with that he chuckled, kissed her on the cheek and sent her on her way.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Yay, so the good news is - I've finished. whoop. just an epilogue to write. so posting may increase in pace a bit. maybe. I'm still pretty busy atm. summer fun and all that. but I'll see what i can do.**

**Thank you for all the reviews. glad people are still enjoying this little fluffy tale. :)**

**Chapter 9 - As tedious as a twice told tale.**

...

Mr Darcy was annoyed. He had known Mr Bennet would be protective, but as far as he could remember, he had merely been shocked and not protested. This was of course, his last memory of applying for Elizabeth's hand. Whilst things were different, he did not expect Mr Bennet to act differently. Had the warning of a courtship allowed him to prepare an answer? He almost growled as he kicked his horse in to a canter back to Netherfield. He hoped to catch Bingley before he left for London. If he could accompany him today then he could be back with Elizabeth before the weeks end.

He wished he could have seen Elizabeth, or written a note. But Mr Bennet had not granted him permission, and in the end he decided the best path was to impress him with a good settlement. If not he knew Mrs Bennet would be on his side, he wasn't above using that to his advantage.

He was in luck. Bingley was just calling for his horse, the weather being such that a carriage for the short journey to London was unnecessary.

"Bingley" he hailed as he was waiting on the front step. "I find I must travel to London also, might you give me a few moments to alert my valet and to accompany you?"

"Of course Darcy, but what could warrant such haste?"

"I will explain all, just let me make the arrangements. Thompson can travel in my servants carriage with your valet if you wish."

"That is very kind. I can leave the horses for my equipage with the Hursts and Caroline, I am certain they will appreciate that."

"It is settled." He turned to a waiting groom and instructed him to take Mars back to the stables and bring an alternative horse for him to ride.

"I will write a note for Caroline"

Darcy just nodded before disappearing in to the house. Thompson took one look at his masters face and decided to wait to inform him of the morning's events, turning his attention, instead, to the task of packing for a few days excursion.

...

Caroline was furious, not only had her brother left her in the backwater of nothing, but Mr Darcy had also gone away. Thompson had not said anything, as far as she could tell. The morning may have been a set back, but she still had hope that she could speak to Darcy. If he was trapped by the scheming country girl he might appreciate another path. Her brother's note was not helpful. It was scrawled and full of blots, evidently he was in a hurry, but it was even less legible than his usual writing.

"Louisa!" She called "what can our brother mean here?"

"I believe he told me he was to sort some matter of business. He was not to be more than a few days. He has left the carriage for our use."

"What about this part, the bit about Mr Darcy?"

Louisa squinted at the piece of paper.

"Darcy decided to accompany him."

"Does it say when he would return? He was only to stay for another two weeks, why would he depart for London? This does not make any sense!"

"Our brother has not said why he left or when he would be back, he just apologises for not taking his leave"

"His leave? Oh, he has left for good."

"I think it more likely he has gone to London for an urgent reason and will be back."

But Caroline would not listen to the truth when an idea was more appealing, and a scheme was forming. "Louisa, we should close up the house!"

"What? Why should we do such a thing"

"You know our brother. His business will certainly take longer than a few days. If Mr Darcy is not coming back then you know there is nothing for me here. We should join the gentlemen in London for Christmas."

Louisa was not certain that Caroline's logic was sound, however she could not really think of a reason to gainsay her. There was the added bonus that, in London, there would be less chances of Caroline engineering a compromise. An event she very much wished would not occur. She was, of course, blissfully unaware of the morning's attempt.

So she agreed, to London they would go.

...

Meryton was also suffering the loss of Mr Wickham. He had been transferred to a different regiment, under the watchful eye of a colonel who was friends with Colonel Fitzwilliam.

Darcy had had word from the colonel that he had stopped by the new regiment and given Wickham enough of a dressing down that he was confident he would not step out of line. If he did the colonel had enough contacts in the navy that he could persuade someone to find him and press him in to join ranks, what with Britain being at war. The look on Wickham's face had been priceless and Colonel Fitzwilliam was satisfied his threat had been heard and understood.

Wickham had only been transferred two days prior, and the news had not yet filtered to the environs of Meryton. It would not take long. Darcy himself would have given Elizabeth the good news, had he not been sent to London by Mr Bennet.

The benefit to Meryton was, of course, his absence, and luckily long before he had any chance to do any damage. One or two ladies bemoaned his loss but when the stories of his attempts at seduction and money borrowing were circulated (everybody liked a good gossip so the stories were often exaggerated) even those who missed the handsome visage were relieved.

...

The next day, at the Bennet household, Jane received a letter. Elizabeth saw her colour drain and her countenance become mournful. There were some officers taking tea with them and so she put the note aside and attempted to rejoin the conversation, but Elizabeth could see the effort it cost her.

When the officers took their leave and Elizabeth followed Jane to their rooms.

"What is it Jane? There was something unpleasant in that note!"

"Oh Lizzie. Caroline wrote to say that the whole party has left for London, for good!"

Elizabeth was shocked "the whole party?" Her voice sounded strange.

"Yes. Here let me read it..."

...

"_My dear Miss Bennet,_

_I must write and take my leave of you and I apologise for not being able to do so properly but the house is in chaos and I am needed. My brother thought his business may only take a couple of days but I am certain he will be in no hurry to leave town once he is there._

_Mr Darcy was quite keen to depart Hertfordshire and left with an almost indecent haste yesterday. I know he has found the local society tolerable but he, also, gave no indication he would wish to return and so we felt we should travel to town to see both of them._

_I am anxious to meet Miss Darcy again. My brother is excessively fond of her and I am daring to entertain the thought of her being my sister. I shall, of course, miss you my dear friend. I am certain your path will not take you to town. How shall I bear the loss of your company?_

_Yours with affection_

_Miss Bingley_

...

Elizabeth read the note in amazement. Miss Bingley's wording took her breath away, she gasped in surprise. For a moment she had her doubts. Had her father scared off Mr Darcy with his manner? Had she been too forward on the mount? But she was not to be intimidated by the woman in orange, she trusted in Mr Darcy and knew he would return. She hoped he would bring Mr Bingley with him, but did not know how much influence that his sister had over him.

She consoled Jane as best she could but there were two Bennet sisters with depressed spirits at dinner that evening. It seemed to Elizabeth that everything was so tedious now that Mr Darcy was not to be found, was that not strange? She thought to herself in a moment of quiet reflection.

...

London was dull, the colours muted, the amusements trite, the food tasteless. Boring. Darcy would never have described himself as a sop, a fool or anything else that might be associated with idiot behaviour whilst in love, but here he was, wishing to be back in Hertfordshire.

In a place where things made sense, where Elizabeth was.

He had been here for two days, the settlement papers were well under way, his sister was thrilled, but he was unsatisfied. He knew he needed to speak to his Uncle Matlock, but he was procrastinating.

He was sat with Bingley, a glass of port in one hand, when there was a knock.

"A Miss Bingley and a Mrs Hurst to see you sir"

Bingley jumped up "Caroline! And Louisa? What can they be doing here?"

The ladies were shown in.

"Oh Mr Darcy, how lovely your town house is. I had forgotten what a classic style it had been decorated in. Was it your mother? She had such an impeccable taste"

Darcy rolled his eyes, he was almost certain the same speech had come from Miss Bingley on the last occasion of her setting foot in his town house. He did not bother to reply, merely bowing as polite society dictated he should.

"Caroline!" Bingley exclaimed "how surprising to see you here. What could have brought you to town?"

"Oh Charles" Caroline said, waving her hand airily "you could not honestly expect us to remain in that backward county with barely any tolerable society. We decided to join you in town, 'Tis far more refined hereabouts"

"But we will be returning in a matter of days Caroline, what a waste of servant time, and the horses!"

"I have closed up the house, Charles, let us remain in London for Christmas. There will be many of our acquaintance here for the remainder of the little season. I am certain we shall.."

She trailed off as Thompson walked in, standing as if waiting for instructions. Caroline's face went white. Darcy looked at his valet with a quizzical expression, he did not usually attend visitors and it would be the job of a footman to fetch refreshments. Thompson shrugged and nodded in Miss Bingley's direction. Darcy looked over at her pale visage and wondered what could have occurred.

She found her voice and began speaking on the coarse country manners and the pleasures of town.

Darcy looked incredulous at the audacity of the woman, and he turned to his friend, not caring that he was interrupting her.

"I intend to return to Hertfordshire, Bingley. If your house is no longer available to me I will have to make alternative arrangements"

Caroline looked a bit shocked, but Darcy was not finished.

"I must attend my attorney." He checked his watch "on my way home I will need to call on Lord Matlock. You are welcome to stay here if you wish, if not please leave me your directions so that we may discuss my return to Hertfordshire. Good day"

Darcy left a stunned room of people, but he had no stomach for dealing with Miss Bingley's histrionics. Thompson followed and Darcy indicated they needed to talk later. He instructed his Butler to inform Miss Bingley that Georgiana was not at home, should she enquire. He also sent her a note (she was studying at this time of day) alerting her to Miss Bingley's presence and wishing to speak to her before she saw her. He then left to finalise the papers, finally finding the motivation to get out of the house and face his relatives.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you deanna27 for my 200th review! thought id shout out hi! Although, oddly when I went back to update it is now claiming 211 reviews which would make Regencygirl17 my 200th. oddness. so shout out to you too! **

**for all you other 199 reviews I thank you all. where would I be without you fab people?;)**

**anyway, I promised a quicker update. so here I go...**

**Chapter 10...This above all, to thine own self be true.**

Darcy's meeting with his attorney went as well as could be expected. The final papers would be ready later the next day which would allow him to travel back to Hertfordshire on the Saturday. He did not know what to do if Netherfield was not open for him. He did not know any of the local families well enough to ask for an invitation, and whilst he was willing to stay at the inn, it was not ideal.

He hoped Bingley could be persuaded to reopen the house, he would do what he could to ensure that. He knew Bingley was teetering about Jane Bennet. He also remembered that the time apart had taught him consistency and to stand up to his sisters. Of course, such resolve had taken him almost a year and an encounter with Miss Elizabeth at Pemberley. He did not want to just tell his friend to go back to her, it would have to be his decision.

His next stop, to visit his Aunt and Uncle, the Earl and countess of Matlock, did not go smoothly. Considering he knew that his Aunt and Elizabeth got on very well in his dream, he had almost expected them to be accepting of her immediately. It was only after he had been sat for twenty minutes, listening to his uncles diatribe, that he remembered Elizabeth mentioning that they had not liked her at first.

"Uncle" he interrupted after the language started to deteriorate into a tirade of insults "I do not have to listen to you disparage and malign myself or my betrothed. I am the head of my family and I may act as I chose. If you would only listen to me I might start to help you to understand?"

His aunt put a placating hand on her husband's arm, sensing the hardness in his tone.

"We will listen nephew. But you must understand that this alliance is not what we had hoped for you"

"I am aware of that, but I would never have offered for Anne, and the last Miss you directed me towards was a simpering sycophant whom I was bored of within minutes. Heaven knows I could not have spent a lifetime with her!"

Lady Matlock suppressed the smile that threatened "I'll have you know that Miss Hathersage is very well thought of amongst the ton, and her mother is a very good friend of mine." Darcy looked momentarily apologetic for his strong language so Lady Matlock continued "however in this case I would agree, she was no match for you"

"Thank you, I am happy to say that Miss Bennet is a match in wit and intelligence. She is beautiful, kind and curious. She may be the daughter of a country gentleman but she will manage society with ease, I am certain. More importantly she will manage Pemberley with ease"

"Will she bear you children?"

Darcy suppressed the sigh at the tone. "Her mother bore five with no ill effects, although they are all girls. However I am certain we shall have no concerns on that front. Pemberley is not entailed and so a daughter may inherit should that be our lot" he smiled secretly to himself, knowing it would not be.

Lady Isabelle Fitzwilliam sighed "I suppose we shall have to accept this, if we cannot persuade you otherwise?"

"No, my mind is quite made up on the subject"

His uncle groaned "You are your father's son, after all. Lady Catherine will not be best pleased"

Darcy grimaced "I am certain she will be furious, but it cannot be helped."

Lord Matlock nodded "I will write to her and let her know you have our support. It may mitigate her tirade"

Darcy smiled "your help would be appreciated"

They talks on inconsequential matters for a short time, Lady Matlock already starting to scheme about presenting the new Mrs Darcy to the ton.

He walked out in good spirits, surprising given the start of the conference.

...

The house was quiet on his return, a certain sign that Miss Bingley was no longer in residence. He made his way to his sister.

"Oh, I thank you brother for the warning"

He smiled "you are most welcome, but I am curious, I had thought you esteemed Miss Bingley"

Georgiana became nervous, her face turning down. "She is a very talkative visitor. I am aware you like her very much."

"Oh, Georgiana," he suddenly realised she had been labouring under the same misapprehension that he had been, albeit in reverse. "Are you telling me you liked her for my sake?"

"Well, she is one of the few women you actively seek out. You dance with her frequently, she has been a guest at Pemberley. I did not wish to slight someone dear to you"

Darcy sighed "do you know, I had, at one point, considered making her your sister?"

Georgiana's eyes widened in horror.

"In truth, because I thought you had some affection for her. You are always sending her your compliments. I had thought a sister might be beneficial for you, after the summer, " Georgiana grimaced "I see now that we were both just trying to please each other!"

Georgiana reached out and placed her hand on his "I am very glad you have chosen this Miss Elizabeth, I am looking forward to meeting her very much! Will she like me do you think?"

Darcy smiled warmly "I am certain you will love each other dearly. Promise me something. You will tell me, in private, your true feelings of your acquaintance. So that I do not forward intimacies with people we, neither of us, enjoy spending time with?"

They laughed together, both relieved by the lucky escape.

...

The following morning Darcy sat with Bingley. The younger man was morose, mouth downturned, sighs escaping him every few moments.

"Bingley, whatever is the matter?"

"Oh, I apologise Darcy, if my manner is not what it should be."

"Have you decided about returning to Netherfield? Or at least opening it for me?"

"I am not certain I could return, such as things stand."

Darcy frowned in confusion. "How do things stand?"

"Well, my sister claims that Jane does not care for me. She is most against the match, for reasons she says you agree with, their fortune and consequence as well as, well their manners. But she particularly says that Jane has expressed no interest in my leaving nor care for my return."

"Does she now?"

"Indeed she does. I cannot tell, I had thought... But if she does not, I should not" he sighed again.

Darcy had the worrying feeling that Bingley may start to cry, there was very little he would be less likely to handle than his friend crying.

"Come man, this is no way to eat breakfast"

"What do you think? Do you believe she cares for me? Please Darcy, should I return with you?"

Darcy felt almost sorry for him, but he thought carefully about what to say. Knowing that his friend needed to take control of his own life. Remembering the Bingley who had taken him to task and how much better he was for it.

He began carefully. "I have observed Miss Bennet with you, as I became aware that the county had certain expectations towards you. I admit that her countenance is serene, her manner does not easily display her thoughts and feelings." He took a breath

"I am certain that Jane Bennet cares for you," he held up his hand at his friend's brightened countenance "but if your entire inducement to return is based on my opinion I would urge you to not. My opinion about her feelings should not be enough, it is your opinion that counts, not just in this but in all matters. Miss Bennet deserves a man who will fight for her and stand up to those who might not approve of the connection. If you cannot be that man, then you do not deserve her. Your sisters care for you, but their focus is your wealth and consequence. If that will make you happy, you should heed their advice. A good man however, should listen to the council of others and then take the path that is right for him."

He rose and left, clapping his friend on the shoulder as he did so, hoping he inspired him to follow his own desire.

Bingley stared open mouthed. At first his only focus was on the words "I am certain Miss Bennet cares for you" however as the morning wore on his friend's other words began to take hold.

He called for his carriage and paid his sisters a visit.

...

Hertfordshire was abuzz with the news that Netherfield had been closed and then reopened. Speculation abounded, of course none spoke of it more than Mrs Bennet.

She spoke of it over the breakfast table, during morning tea, whilst everyone was at their work in the afternoon and whilst people were visiting. It was spoken of so often that both Elizabeth and Jane wondered how she found anything different to say, and yet there was plenty to be had of this particular conversation.

Elizabeth had worried, on hearing the news of Netherfield being closed, about what would happen to her potential match. Would he use the excuse to stay away? Hard as she fought her doubts they did have a tendency to slip in, uninvited.

When she heard that it had been reopened her doubts were mollified, she was hoping that both Darcy and Bingley would return but she could not help the continued concerns about Bingley and the effect his sisters would have on him. She did not pass on these doubts to Jane or, heaven forfend, her mother. But banning them from her thoughts was not possible.

When the grand carriage pulled up the driveway on Friday afternoon, Elizabeth could not help but join her sister at the window, hoping it was Darcy returning. She did not recognise the crest and, dejectedly, sat back down.

Mr Collins, however, had instantly recognised the equipage and hurried outside as fast as his legs could manage.

"Lady Catherine! How marvellous to see you. Welcome to the house that shall some day, God willing, be my home. It is nothing to Rosings, of course, but one such as myself could never hope to achieve anything like the magnificence of your home. I must make do with my own humble abode."

It is likely he would have continued but Lady Catherine was already walking past him and in to the house.

"This is a very small hall"

"Of course, 'tis nothing to the majestic corridors of Rosings park, but one such as me could not hope for..."

Lady Catherine burst in to the room where the ladies were sat.

"Which one is Miss Elizabeth?"

The ladies all looked at each other, wondering who the question was directed at. Mr Collins came bustling in behind her, taking the question in to his own hands.

"May I introduce my esteemed patroness Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Lady Catherine may I present Mrs Bennet, Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth"

"And the other Bennet girls, yes yes," she waved Mr Collins to silence, he bowed as if being bestowed with a gift "Miss Elizabeth, I must speak with you"

She walked to the window "I see it is raining at your estate"

Mrs Bennet rushed to reassure her that it rained in Hertfordshire just as much as the rest of the country, and likely less than London. Elizabeth almost snorted at the ridiculousness of the conversation.

Lady Catherine merely looked coldly at Mrs Bennet before turning to Elizabeth "Is there anywhere we might speak? A library perhaps?"

"My father has a bookroom, but he will likely not appreciate the interruption"

Lady Catherine paid no heed and turned on her heel, waving Collins ahead of her and he scurried to show her the way.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello lovely readers. so on the home stretch now, I think. I've done a fair amount of editing today so I am almost there with the last few chapters. I havent started the epilogue yet so lots of potential there too.**

**thanks maesaview for the ten comments in a row. lol, defo a good way of grabbing attention.**

**I am glad you all liked D's handling of Charles. I am actially pretty anti charles, he is a bit of a wimp. Don't think I've written him loosing jane, maybe I should. I always want him to grow a pair, hoping Darcy's speech will help! ;)**

**Interesting how many people want D to save E! I almost feel bad she didnt handle Lady C alone, but hey, it came out like this...**

**chapter 11 - All things are ready, if our mind be so.**

Mr Bennet rose with surprise as Mr Collins burst in to his bookroom followed by Lady Catherine and a flushed looking Elizabeth. Mrs Bennet was trailing the trio but stopped when Lady Catherine rounded on Mr Collins and ordered him from the room, she moved away before she was targeted by the great lady, she had no desire to earn her share of the wrath. No thought for her daughter or husband passed through her mind.

"And you" she turned to Mr Bennet "I presume you are Mr Bennet,"

"Given that you are standing in my bookroom, in my house, that is not an unreasonable assumption. Who you are is less certain, although given the way my erstwhile cousin bows and scrapes as you speak I will presume that you are the great and wonderful Lady Catherine de Bourgh"

Elizabeth could have sworn she saw a smirk on Lady Catherine's face, but it was quickly gone.

"You may leave us also!"

"That I may do, and yet I will not. This is my house and it is my daughter you seem to be trying to speak to. I shall stay right here." And with that he sat back down, stretching his legs out in front of him, the very picture of a gentleman at his leisure.

Lady Catherine looked like she was somewhere between anger and amusement but she turned and addressed Elizabeth.

"An alarming report reached me not two days ago, that you, Miss Elizabeth Bennet were soon to be engaged to my nephew Mr Darcy. Though I know it to be a gross falsehood I immediately set off for here to talk some sense in to you"

"A curious plan of action, what could your Ladyship mean by it?"

"To have you refute such a statement, of course!"

"Your coming here would be a confirmation of such a report!"

"So you do not deny that such a report exists?"

"I have no wish to deny it! You have heard it, so it must exist."

"So you are engaged to him?"

"I have not said anything about the veracity of such a report, only that it exists."

"This is not to be borne, do you know who I am? I am his aunt, his nearest relative and I am entitled to know his nearest concerns!"

"You are not entitled to know mine, however, and behaviour such as this is unlikely to induce me to be explicit."

"Miss Bennet, you are not of our circles, you do not deserve to be Mrs Darcy. Your father may be a gentleman" she sniffed looking around the room with disdain "but your mother and her connections are not. How could you expect to be mistress of Pemberley?"

Mr Bennet rose at this point. He had been enjoying watching his daughter unleash her wit on the woman in front of him, but insults were too much.

"I will have you know that my daughter is quite capable of handling any size estate that she should find herself mistress of. You will not find a gentlewoman more capable of managing accounts or tenants than my Elizabeth. I am concerned that she is too precious to relinquish to the care of Mr Darcy, but I shall follow my daughters preference when the gentleman returns. You can have nothing further to say."

Lady Catherine looked momentarily taken aback at Mr Bennet suggesting Darcy was not good enough for them, however she was not about to be summarily dismissed. "I do have more to say! Mr Darcy is engaged to my daughter, now what have you to say!"

Elizabeth quietly gasped in shock, Mr Bennet did not miss a beat.

"If he is so the he is the worst reprobate ever to grace our doors and will never be deserving of Elizabeth. What sort of gentleman would pay court to a woman whilst engaged to another? I am quite shocked that you would even still consider him worthy of your daughter. Unless what you tell us is not the truth?" He raised an eyebrow at the red face of Lady Catherine, valiantly suppressing the desire to grin. He was quite enjoying this banter.

Elizabeth listened to her father with wonder and found her voice, before Lady Catherine had managed to "If he is engaged to her you could have no reason to suppose he would make an offer to me. If he is not, by honour or inclination, attached to your daughter then he is free to make another choice."

"The engagement between them is of a peculiar kind"

"Ha" Mr Bennet's laugh was loud "no doubt something you wish for but have yet to secure. I will return to my former point, my Elizabeth is perfectly capable and suitable to be the wife of Mr Darcy and nothing you can do or say will change that"

Elizabeth smiled at her father

"Enough! Tell me," she rounded once again on Elizabeth "are you engaged to him?"

"We have an understanding." Elizabeth raised her chin, her gaze not wavering.

"I presume by that statement that the marriage articles have not been signed?"

"And yet you cannot, by force of will, prevent me from doing so." Mr Bennet was stood, staring at Lady Catherine.

"I will know how to act. Do not think this plan of yours will ever be realised."

"I think it is you who are more likely to be disappointed."

Mr Bennet rang the bell

"Mrs Hill will show you the way out. You could take your sycophantic parson with you, my amusement in his company is over and I am certain you will need someone to console with, once this business is resolved."

Elizabeth definitely saw a twitch in Lady Catherine's mouth then.

"Indeed, he is most useful for that"

And she swept out of the room.

...

"Well well, my dear, if your Mr Darcy comes back you may have an interesting aunt there."

Elizabeth was not certain if her father was consoling or mocking her.

"I thought you were against Mr Darcy papa, why did you not tell her so?"

"I can see how you miss him, my dear. I am not so hard hearted to deny you something you wish for. If he returns I will give my consent!"

Elizabeth smiled brilliantly at her father. "Oh thank you! You shall see, he shall return!"

"I believe you will be proven right, my dear. Now leave an old man in peace"

She kissed his cheek and then left to explain to her mother what had occurred.

...

It was Saturday afternoon and Darcy was, finally, on his way back to Hertfordshire. Bingley had rallied, told his sister he was having none of her interference any more and that he was returning to Hertfordshire.

Darcy would have given anything to be able to witness that conversation. He would place money on it being entertaining. Apparently she had ranted and raved and screeched and threatened. Bingley had been shocked by some of her language, realising he had been allowing her to have her way for too long. Her vitriol had held no bounds. She had insulted the Bennets, of course, but also her sister, Hurst and the Bingley family left in Scarborough. That had been the final straw for the affable Mr Bingley.

He had pointed out that she was descended from trade and he was proud of his family for what they had achieved. Her behaviour was shameful to the memory of their parents and he would know her no longer.

He had written to his lawyer to set her up in an establishment, or she could go and reside with their aunt. He cared not, Hurst would not have her and he was done.

Darcy was still chuckling, five miles down the road, from when Bingley had related his tale.

"Come now Darcy, you must have a tale to tell also, I saw Lady Catherine's carriage leaving as I returned. You cannot tell me she brought you well wishes?"

Darcy smiled, remembering the encounter "Indeed she did not...

...

"Nephew" the strident tones carried through the halls of the Darcy town house what seemed like an age before her Ladyship actually entered his study. He sighed, her presence here meant only one thing. He was to hear about her displeasure at his announcement. Mr Collins must have sent her a letter, Elizabeth had warned him but he had hoped it to not be true. The letter his uncle was to write was either only just leaving or not yet written. He would have not allowed her entry but he needed to know if she had visited Elizabeth, as he knew she would if she had been acquainted. He hoped not, 'twould be an abominable breech of propriety to enter a house where she knew none of the principal occupants, just to insult them. Unfortunately that did not make it so.

"Aunt, I've been expecting you"

That made her stop short, for a moment.

"I see. Then you have come to your senses?"

Darcy sighed. "I know why you are here. Your sycophantic excuse for a parson has been writing to you of events he does not understand."

"My parson understands where his rightful place is"

Darcy stopped her with a raised hand and a stern look.

"You are here to tell me you do not wish for me to marry Miss Bennet. I will inform you, right now, that your arguments will fall on deaf ears and you can apply to your brother for similar knowledge. He has already spoken to me and has come to accept my decision, more importantly he quickly realised that it is MY decision. You may say I am engaged to Anne, I am not, nor have I ever suggested I would become so. You may suggest she is beneath me in status and wealth. That may be so but she is my equal in all aspects that matter. Her wit, intelligence and kindness. You may suggest she is not fit to be mistress of Pemberley, that her origins will pollute the shades of the woods there. I respectfully disagree. If I can accept her connections, what are they to you?"

He could see that Lady Catherine was listening to every word he said, more and more surprised at having her arguments thrown back at her. He pressed his advantage "You may say she is impertinent, she is opinionated in the ways that matter and she will hold her own against any, such as yourself, that seek to wound her with their words. If you wish to continue at this juncture I will listen, however any insults against my future wife will give me cause to break with the de Bourgh house and you will not be welcomed at Pemberley or in town. I will not tolerate insults or insinuations against her. Am I understood?"

Lady Catherine was speechless. She wanted to rant and rave, but he had already spoken of all the points she wished to make. It was like he knew what she would say, how vexing to be spoken to thusly!

"But... I... Well... I am most seriously displeased!"

"I am aware of that aunt. I apologise for not being clearer about Anne, but there seemed no need when I had no prospects. My betrothed resides in the estate your parson will inherit. Am I to understand you went thither to pay the Bennets a visit?" He was guessing, but was concerned he might be correct.

"I had to speak to that.." She checked herself "I had to see if I could persuade her otherwise"

He raised an eyebrow "could you?"

She looked less like an illustrious member of the peerage and more like a sullen child caught stealing cake.

"No, she and her father were most fixed in their resolve."

Darcy smiled for the first time since his Aunt walked in. "I would wager that was an interesting conversation"

Lady Catherine did not smile, she would not in such a circumstance, but Darcy could swear she looked amused.

"Nephew, have you really thought this through?..."

Darcy held up his hand "I am afraid I am quite decided. I would suggest bringing Anne to town, she has a respectable dowry and impeccable connections. She will make a good match" He did not care to discuss the negatives.

Lady Catherine looked aghast and Darcy suspected than an unknown suitor would worry his aunt, as he might displace her from her position of authority.

Darcy rose "I will mention to uncle to begin to look for potential matches for her. I would imagine you might find Mr Bennet and interesting conversationalist. You must not have much at Rosings. I have met Mr Collins after all. If you have no further arguments to offer?" He could see by the look on her face that she did not. "Then I must bid you adieu, I have much to attend to." He bowed and Lady Catherine found herself being ushered out, likely having spoken far less than any interview of hers before.

...

Darcy and Bingley both laughed as he finished the recounting of his interview. The levity in the carriage lasting until the turn off of the great north road towards Meryton.

...


	12. Chapter 12

**Omg, you guys loved Lady C's double feature set down. brill responses. am glad you enjoyed it.**

**We are in the home stretch now. When i first wrote this next bit, it was just one chapter and closed it all down. As I go through I expand on conversations and add scenes. So one chapter has turned in to at least two, maybe three. Then I still have the epilogue to write. so many ideas for that...lol could be an endless epilogue! ;)**

**Anyway... coming up E and D time, everyone loves a bit of E/D time!**

**Chapter 12 - I love thee so, that maugre all thy pride. Nor wit nor reason can my passion hide.**

..

Both Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy were welcomed to Longbourn by loud exclamations, shy smiles and even a faint blush. Neither gentleman was unhappy with their respective lady's welcome and they soon formed a foursome to walk out, even though the day was brisk. They were lucky Hertfordshire was such an easy distance from London, as there was still time for a brief visit before the ladies would be required to dress for dinner.

"Miss Elizabeth!"

"Mr Darcy!"

Both stopped, having spoken over each other. Darcy indicated she should go on.

"I am so sorry for how my father left matters between us. I... I missed you when you left"

Darcy smiled at his love. "Did you? That is welcome news, I should not like to return to indifference"

She hit him playfully on the arm "you know I was never indifferent!"

"No indeed. Well, you are forgiven, not that any of what your father said was your fault. Now, it is my turn to apologise."

Elizabeth looked up at him

"For my aunt?"

Elizabeth grimaced

"I had hoped that she would not dare to come to a house where she was unknown to any of the inhabitants. Apparently she felt that knowing a guest was enough. I have spoken to her and she has, well, I will not say she is content. She has accepted the situation. That is, I fear, the best we could hope"

"I confess, I had been expecting worse. I think it was helpful that I was in my father's room. He supported me. Who knows how it would have gone if we had been, I don't know, walking in the little wilderness!" Elizabeth laughed at the expression on Darcy's face. "As it was, I actually thought Lady Catherine enjoyed the back and forth."

Darcy looked surprised. "She is not often contested. I wonder if the change of pace was entertaining for her? Well, 'tis of no import. I would much rather speak of you!"

He covered her hand with his and guided her in to the pretty little wilderness at the edge of the garden.

"How has society in Hertfordshire been faring?"

"Oh, you will never guess, well I suppose you already know. Mr Collins was sent on his way when Lady Catherine came to call, but it turns out he had asked Charlotte to marry him. He was, apparently, not very complimentary of the Bennets and so decided for his most amiable Charlotte. I was, of course, prepared for her to give her acceptance. She has hesitated due to Lady Catherine's opinion of us. She does not wish to cut ties. Can you tell me what I should do?"

Darcy smiled sadly at her. "I cannot. I can say that we do, in a manner of speaking, reconcile with Lady Catherine. I believe she always maintained a certain animosity, but there was no open breech. I believe you stayed in contact with Mrs Collins and they visited on occasion, she would stay longer than he. I am not certain how you engineered that. I believe you once commented on Miss Lucas' masterful manner of ensuring Mr Collins did what she wished, whilst thinking it was his idea. I believe she was content with her lot, but I cannot imagine how, with such a husband." He shrugged.

"Well that is not helpful at all!"

Darcy smiled at her "I cannot determine the manner in which your friend is to be happy. Neither can you for that matter."

Elizabeth scowled at him "you can be most vexing!"

He laughed, openly "Indeed I can be."

Elizabeth laughed with him.

"I do miss your laugh."

Elizabeth smiled shyly at him "I have missed you"

Darcy's smile was brilliant.

"My sister and cousin will be joining me soon. I had to ensure Mr Wickham had departed before bringing either of them"

Elizabeth was curious but would not ask. "I am looking forward to making their acquaintance. This would be the verbose by genial cousin you spoke of?"

"Yes. He is a colonel in his majesty's army and is the one who has arranged Mr Wickham's current commission. Which I hear he is enjoying immensely."

Elizabeth raised a skeptical eyebrow and Darcy grinned nonchalantly

"Well, if he is not enjoying it; he is not complaining!"

"Well, we in Meryton are pleased and angry to see the back of him, depending on whom you speak to. But I, for one, am very glad he is gone." She turned to him, pressing her hand to his arm "do you think we have prevented the situation with Lydia?"

Darcy sighed. "I know not. I am still not certain how to change something that has not happened, and likely only I would believe could happen!"

"I believe you."

He smiled softly, almost sadly at her "I am very grateful for that."

He took a deep breath and looked around, they were in a secluded part of the garden, not visible from the house nor the road. "Well, we have covered all sorts of disagreeable topics, none of which I would have chosen should anyone ask me my preferred choice of conversation for my reunion with my, almost betrothed"

Elizabeth smiled, arching her eyebrow "almost?"

"Well, I still have yet to secure your father's permission."

"Oh yes! I remember."

Darcy smiled, taking a step towards her "but first I should like to be certain of my acceptance."

Elizabeth frowned at him, taking a half step back and bumping in to a tree behind her "you have my acceptance sir" she wasn't sure she understood the meaning of the predatory look in his eye.

"Your favours then." His voice had dropped, low and sensual, it sent shivers through her.

"Oh" her mouth formed a perfect circle before his mouth descended on hers. This kiss did not start out as their last did. No softness, no tentative meeting. This was possession, desire and lust all rolled in to one. He took her mouth hostage and held it to account for all the hours he had spent away from her company. Elizabeth could only hold tight and try to remember to breathe as he kissed her, explored her mouth, sucked on her tongue and made her head swim. She was flushing from the sensations flooding through her, a liquid warmth pooling in her midsection and causing her skin to tingle.

After a minute, an hour, a day? His movements slowed and his kisses became gentle. Fluttering away from her lips down her jaw and behind her ear. He was rewarded by her groan and gasp.

"That is the topic I most wished to discuss with you."

She was breathing in short gasps, "you make a compelling argument, sir!"

He drew her to him, relishing the warmth of her soft form pressed against his. Knowing he would need to wait to hold her close again.

"We should return. I suspect my friend will have some news by this point."

"Oh? Truly?"

He smiled "I am hopeful that he may."

"Miss Bingley wrote to Jane, implying that a connection was imminent between Mr Bingley and your sister"

He turned, tucking her arm into his "I confess I would have considered my friend able to take care of my sister. They are both gentle souls and he is a good man, albeit a little too pliable at times. She has had a scare of late, you may remember me mentioning my poor temper at the assembly?"

Elizabeth nodded, a playful look in her eye. "Am I to learn the cause behind the tolerable comment?"

He sighed hanging his head. "Indeed, I do owe you that explanation. Well where do I begin? My Sister, who is just sixteen, was unhappy at school and so I allowed her to form an establishment in Ramsgate..."

He told her the whole tale, and she listened attentively, her heart aching for the shy sixteen year old who was so rudely introduced in to the harsher aspects of the ways of the world. He went on to detail what had become of Wickham.

When he had finished they were circling the lawn, not ready to go inside.

"I am so sorry for you, and her, how much she must have suffered! Thank you, for confiding in me."

She would have said more but at that moment Mrs Bennet burst from the house, declaring herself the happiest of mothers and that Elizabeth should come inside and congratulate her sister on her engagement to Mr Bingley.

Whilst Elizabeth became embroiled in the excitement in the front room, Darcy slipped away, catching her eye as he left and earning himself a smile of encouragement.

...

Elizabeth was not altogether surprised when she was summoned, not twenty minutes later, to her father's bookroom. She was pleased to find Mr Darcy was still present, and the look on his face suggested this interview had gone better than the previous.

"Papa?"

"Yes, yes, your man has returned. Although I don't doubt you believed he would all along!"

Elizabeth shrugged but said nothing, smiling slightly at Darcy.

"He has very generous settlement papers. We both thought you might wish to see them for yourself."

Elizabeth was perplexed. "It is not usual practice for a bride to review her own papers."

"You are no ordinary bride!"

Elisabeth smiled at the tone in Darcy's voice.

"If you insist, sir" the last was said with just a hint of sarcasm and a raised eyebrow.

They were, indeed, very generous settlement papers. Elizabeth sighed as she read them, "I suppose any arguments would fall on deaf ears?"

"Unless you had an argument for more?" Elizabeth laughed at the almost hopeful look in Darcy's eye.

"I will accept them as they are"

And she watched as the two men of her life signed their names, sealing her fate.

**A**/**N Translation of the chapter title 'I swear I love you, I love you so much I can't hide my passion for you' seemed appropriate! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, I've got a busy week this week, i'm gonna forgo a long authors note in favour of getting a chapter edited and uploaded! ;)**

**oh, you guys rock!**

**...**

**Chapter 13 - Words are easy, like the wind. Faithful friends are hard to find**.

...

The banns were read the very next day. Nobody felt that a long engagement would be to the benefit of anyone. The argument that persuaded Mrs Bennet was the threat of Miss Lucas being married first, her wedding was set for the second week of January.

Both Darcy and Elizabeth had suggested a double wedding with Bingley and Jane, but it was not to be. He had not prepared settlement papers as of yet and so Mr Bennet would not allow the banns to be read. Darcy did not wish to delay. Jane also felt, likely quite rightly, that her mother would wish to plan a more lavish affair when Elizabeth's wedding was so precipitous.

Elizabeth could not but agree with that assessment and felt she was likely spared too much wailing by the very fact that Jane was to be married in the spring. As it was she found herself inundated with well wishers, plans and discussions of arrangements. More than she really wished for.

Her mother, of course, paraded her around the neighbourhood like a prize animal. Mostly alone, ladies taking tea and gossiping over the Bennet's good fortune, but occasionally with Darcy. Evenings which had previously been for family dinners now became lavish soirées.

Darcy bore it as best he could, counting down the days until he would be alone with Elizabeth. He found himself better entertained with Elizabeth by his side and she did her best to shield him from the worst of the local manners whilst simultaneously smoothing away some of his more prickly social faux pas. Facilitating conversation between him and many of the residents of the environs of Meryton. He even found himself enjoying some of the discourse. Elizabeth had a talent for putting one at ease, and selecting conversation most likely to interest all parties. He wished he could be privy to how she managed this.

...

He was correct in the surmise that their time alone would be limited, He did manage the odd conversation, the occasional stolen kiss. One day, about a week after the first banns had been read, he was walking with her in the garden.

"How is it you can persuade me to talk about almost anything? I believe I have spent more time conversing with relative strangers in the last week than my entire adult life previous to that!"

Elizabeth smiled up at him. "If I thought you would enjoy your time better by standing around, I would not encourage you. However I believe you only lack practice. What better way to practice than with people I have known for so long?"

"Are you suggesting you are using your long time neighbours and friends as some sort of experiment?"

Elizabeth laughed. "That sounds very sinister does it not? I prefer to think of it as expanding both your, and their, conversational repertoire."

"Well, whatever it is, I am certainly enjoying my evenings far more than I would if I stood around scowling. That is what I used to do, is it not?"

"Now, we are alone, for the first time in a number of days" she stepped backwards, allowing the shade of a tree to partially obscure her "It may be the last time we are alone until after the wedding"

She raised an eyebrow and took another step back in to the shade of the tree,

"I am certain we could come up with a better topic of conversation?"

It was phrased as if it were a question, her eyes alight with mischief and daring. She stepped back again, pressing fully in to the shadow of the foliage.

Darcy was stood still, mouth very nearly agape. He swallowed, loosening the cravat around his neck and looked around. No one was visible and neither was the house.

He wasted no further time, stepping forward, pressing Elizabeth against the tree, lips coming down hard upon hers. The kiss was searing, heat spreading fast from the points their bodies touched and then spread all throughout her. Elizabeth gasped as his mouth left hers to trail hot wet kisses along her jaw line to her ear. An unladylike moan escaped her as he nibbled on her ear before trailing kisses down to her collarbone.

Elizabeth did not know how long he kissed her for, she only knew she had no desire for it to stop. Her hands were roaming freely, relishing the feel of him through his clothes. They were in his hair, then stroking down his strong back. She wished for them to be under his clothing, to feel the heat of his skin, all thoughts of proper behaviour had been chased away.

Darcy, fortunately, maintained some semblance of propriety. He withdrew, groaning in frustration at the beautiful picture Elizabeth made. Breath heaving, face flushed, eyes full of passion and desire.

"Not long my love, and we will have no reason to stop."

She wanted to tell him to continue, what harm could it do? The words were just about to come out when she suddenly worried how that might sound. How wanton it would be, how ill bred! Here she was, having practically dragged him in to a bush, and now she was close to begging him to...what? Oh, what must he think of her!

Darcy could see something change in her eyes as her maidenly sensibilities caused her to squirm in discomfort and pull away. He could do nothing but comply and they began to walk back to the house, a somewhat awkward silence between them.

Darcy wondered what to do, he could see she was uncomfortable and surmised she was feeling embarrassed. He knew he needed to set her at ease, lest they part on bad terms and this become a bigger issue for her. He would not have her suffer for his sake.

As he took his leave he lent in close and whispered

"Never feel embarrassed about how we are together. I love you and how you respond to me, once we are married there is no limit to what we might try!"

Elizabeth blushed but she smiled brightly at him before he mounted his new horse (Mars had been put to stud) tipped his hat and rode off down the drive.

...

Elizabeth managed some time with Charlotte, her intention to ensure their continued friendship, if only in writing for the time being.

"Are you content my dear?"

"How strange, I was just about to ask you the same question!"

Charlotte sighed "well I made no secret of not being romantic. Mr Collins will give me a comfortable home, he is of good character, not vicious and his future prospects are" she shrugged tailing off, not wishing to cite the entailment.

"Very reasonable, I know Charlotte, and yet he is so..." Elizabeth flapped her hand, not finding an appropriate word for what she wished to say.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow "I know you could never be happy with one such as him. But really Eliza, I am content. I do not wish to be a burden to my poor parents any longer. I look forward to running my own household, being in charge of my own kitchen. I love my mother and sisters, but I am so excited about becoming my own mistress"

Elizabeth smiled at her "I was going to suggest an alternative, if you wished it, you could live with us. But I suppose when you lay out your arguments as you did" she lifted a shoulder in surrender.

"Have you conceded? Have I won an argument with the great Eliza Bennet?" Charlotte mock bowed.

Elizabeth laughed "I believe you would have won regardless, but I am glad I understand your reasoning a little better. I am happy that you are happy."

Charlotte narrowed her eyes "that is not the same as being happy for me!"

"I am happy for you. And you, why would you ask if I were happy?"

"I see what you are doing, but I will allow it. I know you only wished to marry for the deepest affection, and I see the efforts Mr Darcy has gone to to impress upon you his affection. But it is all so strange!"

"Yes, it was rather sudden. I cannot explain fully, and I do not pretend to love him as well as I believe I could do. But I respect him, he respects me and we will do well together. I am hopeful that I will love him before long and I believe in his love for me, I trust in that."

"Are you certain it is not more already? I have seen how you look at him!"

Elizabeth just stared, lost for words.

"I am happy that you are happy!"

Lizzie laughed, the moment cleared, and gave her friend a little shove with her shoulder.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow but they smiled and embraced, promising to write often, before they were interrupted by her mother and Lady Lucas wishing to talk over some detail or other about the wedding.

Her conversation with Charlotte had assuaged her worry for her friend, but it had given her something to think upon. She had assured Charlotte that she was not yet in love with Darcy, but she had seen the disbelieving look on her friends face. Was she in love with him? It was something she would need to think upon. Her reaction to his kisses would certainly imply she was attracted to him. She was not foolish enough to mistake attraction for love, but just because she felt one, did not mean she did NOT feel the other.

...

Mr and Mrs Gardiner arrived about two days later. Elizabeth was delighted to see her favourite aunt and uncle. They always came to Longborn for the Christmas period and had come early just to see their niece married.

Elizabeth was a little concerned about introducing them to Darcy. She loved them dearly and very much hoped they would be frequent visitors in her new home. That was dependant on making a good connection with her husband. He had assured her that he thought very highly of them, but she could not help but be worried.

She was waiting for his visit with some trepidation.

"Goodness my dear, I am beginning to think your Mr Darcy is quite the fearsome creature!"

Elizabeth laughed "I am sorry, aunt, if I am giving you a poor impression."

"Surely you cannot think he will think badly of us? I would not wish to begin our acquaintance on such a supposition!"

"No Aunt, it it the opposite." She looked down at her hands which were worrying her handkerchief "I am worried his expectations are too high, you see I speak very well of you." She could not tell of his foreknowledge, or her worry that he had unrealistic expectaions.

Mrs Gardiner smiled "I am certain we will have no problems. 'Tis kind of you to speak so of us!"

"I speak only the truth"

She stood up and embraced her niece, whispering words of affection to her. This was the scene that Mr Darcy walked in on.

"Ah! Mr Gardiner" he stretched a hand out towards the gentleman "It is a pleasure to meet you aga...at last"

He shot a look at Elizabeth who smiled at him.

"A pleasure to meet you sir. May I introduce my wife Mrs Madeleine Gardiner?"

"Indeed. A pleasure. Elizabeth speaks very highly of you!"

Elizabeth and her aunt exchanged a glance, smiling slightly.

Elizabeth may have been worried about forwarding the conversation, but there was no need. She was practiced at aiding Mr Darcy in conversation with strangers, but these people he knew well. He was soon deeply embroiled in a discussion of fishing with Mr Gardiner and followed it with a discussion of the Peak District with them both. Elizabeth had never heard hims speak so well, with so little effort, for so long.

It warmed her heart. She was startled out of her reverie by Mr Darcy's warm voice.

"I wonder if you might consider visiting in the summer, would you be thinking of a tour at that time of year?"

Mr and Mrs Gardiner exchanged a startled look "How strange you should mention it, sir. My wife and I were just discussing taking a tour in the summer months. We were thinking of the Lakes."

"The lakes are beautiful, but perhaps I could persuade you to take you leisure at Pemberley instead? You could explore the surrounding countryside and visit old aquaintances whilst you are there."

He smiled at Elizabeth, enjoying the look of surprise on her face "I am certain my trout stream will not appreciate your visit, but my wife would! What say you?" He winked at Elizabeth. Winked! She laughed out loud, so startled was she.

Mr Gardiner exchanged a look with his wife "we would be delighted. How could we refuse such an offer!"

They arranged to correspond and schedule the details closer to the time. At this point Mrs Bennet returned from her visits with the rest of the Bennet girls and there was noisy chatter all around. Mr Darcy took his leave not long after with a warm farewell to the Gardiners and another smile and a kiss to the hand for Elizabeth.

As she turned and walked in to the house, Mrs Gardiner gave her glowing commendation for her choice of husband. Elizabeth sighed in relief, that could not have gone better, Darcy's prediction about them being friends was proving correct.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, so as warned a busy coupleof days. Also this next chapter did not go how I wanted it to. So I have tweaked, then again and I'm still not completely happy. But I darent tweak any more. Ive reached max tweaking! ;).**

**Thanks to the teviewers for the last few chapters. Some really lovely comments. Far less people unhappy with me for this story. Hard to be cross when theres lots of love! ❤️?**

**Anyway, wrapping things up now. I always find it hard to end stories, but it is inevitable. Hope you guys have enjoyed the ride!**

**...**

**Chapter 14 - Who could refrain that had a heart to love and in that heart, courage to make love known?**

...

'Twas two days until the wedding and Mr Darcy had been in town for a whole day and a half, having left two days previous in the afternoon. He had travelled thither to collect his sister and cousin for the wedding. Elizabeth was sat at the window, awaiting their visit. She felt as if she were six years old again. She could not keep still, nervous anticipation was coursing through her. Darcy had told her of his favourite relatives, and assured her they would get on well, but she could not help the anxiety. What if they did not approve? What if her mother or sisters acted in the ridiculous manner they often did?

Darcy admitted that neither the colonel, nor Georgiana, had spent much time with her whole family. Her head was swirling with the possible problems. She knew how important first impressions were, was she not one who relied upon them? What if Georgiana was like that also?

When the carriage approached, she was almost feeling sick with anxiety, but as she made her way towards the front door; her courage rose.

By the time she was stood on the step she was as poised as one could wish to be.

Darcy was first out, his eyes meeting hers and both sharing a look of pleasure at the sight of the other. He was swiftly followed by a jovial looking man of thirty or so, dressed in the regimentals of a colonel. He had the bearing of a man of good humour and one who was used to giving orders. He surveyed the ladies in front of him and beamed in appreciation.

Darcy was just helping down the last person in the carriage, a young woman of sixteen. Fair haired and elegantly dressed, but with a shyness about her that was almost palpable.

"Mr Darcy, welcome back." It had been agreed that Mr Bennet would begin with the introductions, at Mr Darcy's invitation of course.

"Mr Bennet, I am very pleased to be back. May I present my family to you?" At the nods he continued "this is my sister, Miss Georgiana Darcy and my cousin Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam"

"Welcome to Hertfordshire. May I present my wife and daughters?" He indicated each individually, saving Elizabeth for last despite precedence as he thought it likely that she would be addressed.

"Miss Elizabeth, what a pleasure to meet you, my cousin has told me so much of you!"

"And I of you!" She raised a challenging eyebrow

"Oh no, well, I shall have to make the best of it!"

Elizabeth laughed lightly and turned to Miss Darcy, nodding to her father to begin to lead the way indoors. "Miss Darcy, it is a pleasure to meet you also, you brother sings your praises."

"Oh!.. I... it is nice to make your acquaintance"

Miss Darcy's voice was barely more than a whisper.

Elizabeth smiled warmly at Darcy and then took the girls arm, accompanying her indoors. She looked a little surprised but not unhappy. "I understand you are fond of music, and play very well."

Gradually she managed to coax a few sentences from the young girl. Elizabeth came away from the encounter not feeling she had made much progress, but Georgiana had felt a closeness she had not hoped for. She was gratified that Elizabeth had taken the time to speak to her and she was keen to know her better.

Later, at Netherfield, she was warm in her appreciation of her new sister.

Darcy was particularly content, watching Elizabeth and Georgiana speak. Georgiana was very shy and found it hard to converse with strangers. Growing up in a house with just an older brother had meant very few engagements and very little opportunity to practice social skills. He was grateful to Elizabeth for coaxing her to speak at all. It had only been a few months since the Wickham incident and she had not yet fully recovered. Her innate shyness had combined with a lack of confidence which manifested in an inability to speak in company.

Once tea was served, Georgiana was sat with Mary. Neither girl speaking much, but both quite content in the others' company; Elizabeth moved to speak to Darcy. She had missed him for the last few days he had been absent.

"Hello, Mr Darcy"

He smiled at her, quickly glanced around "Hello, my dearest loveliest Elizabeth"

She blushed at the endearment and smiled shyly. She had been thinking on her feelings for her husband to be. She liked him very much, respected him and appreciated his goodness. Did she love him? She was not certain. Yet.

"I am pleased to meet your cousin and sister"

"I thank you for your efforts with Georgiana. She has not yet recovered."

"She seems to be a sweet girl, I hope we can help her to overcome her difficult times"

They both looked at the two girls, who had moved to the piano and were looking through the music. Still barely exchanging many words, but seemingly content.

"You will"

She smiled at the certainty in his tone

"You seem so certain, I cannot help but believe you!"

He brought out a book from his inner pocket "I would beg you to read this. It is my diary of our marriage. I would like for you to understand what I, in my heart, believe to be true, or possible. I hardly know."

She held up the bound notebook and flicked through. The writing was small, neat and filled all the pages. "Our whole life in one book?"

He smiled a wicked smile "When I first wrote it all down I had filled three note books. This is the version which will not offend your maidenly sensibilities." He chuckled at her blush "I have also edited out the future of your sisters, and other members of our family. You did not wish to know about Kitty's marriage and I assumed the same for others."

Elizabeth felt a swell of affection, how thoughtful of him!

"I did include some parts of our future together, but not all." He looked down, shyly. "Would you like to read it?"

She felt a tightness in her throat which prevented her from replying immediately.

"I... It... I only felt that you should know what I do. It did not seem fair for me to keep using knowledge of us to my advantage."

She looked up, eyes bright with unshod tears. "I will be happy to know what you do of our life."

He smiled warmly.

"I look forward to improving upon it. Might you tell me of the parts that would offend my maidenly sensibilities at some point?" She lowered her voice "after we are married, perchance?"

He raised his eyebrows then chuckled. "I would be most happy to oblige"

Their attention was then called by the colonel and Elizabeth was happy to give her attention.

"Miss Elizabeth, you must clarify something with me"

"I would be happy to oblige."

"My cousin was most entertaining when telling my mother and father of his intention to wed."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, shooting Darcy a look.

"Many women have tried to catch my cousin, yet none have succeeded. How did you manage to catch hims when no one else had?"

Elizabeth could see Darcy was about to retort to a perceived insult. She shook her head slightly in his direction.

"What makes you think I did any of the catching? The way I recall things" she shot Darcy a searing glance "I was chased!"

Richard was somewhat taken aback by this, frowning slightly. Darcy chuckled slightly, addressing Elizabeth.

"I am certain that now is not the time to be expressing opinions not your own"

She smiled warmly at him before turning to Richard "Oh, your cousin will teach you not to believe anything I say! 'Tis disingenuous of him, is it not? I had hoped to pass myself off with some credit!"

She turned and winked at Darcy then turned back to Richard.

"It is impolitic too, It forces me to consider retaliation and tell you some of his behaviour on my first meeting with him!"

"Elizabeth" Darcy's voice was low, a warning, she only grinned at him.

Richard couldn't help it, he was grinning openly now. "What have you to accuse him of? I should dearly like to know."

She leaned in "It is terrible, but I must save my accusations for another time. How am I to maintain interest from one such as yourself if I tell all on the first meeting?"

"Miss Elizabeth, how could you tease me so? What shall I tell my mother?"

"You may tell her that I am the caught, not the catcher, but I am most content to be so!" She smiled beautifully at Darcy then and he gazed back, enjoying her banter.

Richard coughed and they both turned their attention back to him, speaking on inconsequential matters until their attention was called by the rest of the family.

The wedding was to be in two days and both houses were excited. They would dine together on the morrow, but with a large party, and so Elizabeth did not think she would manage much conversation with Darcy. She was not certain how much they would see of each other, let alone find some private time, before they were husband and wife. So it was she treasured the moment of leave taking, allowing Darcy to raise her hand to his mouth and kiss the back of her hand, before quickly kissing the inside of her wrist. He let go when Mr Bennet discreetly coughed just behind them, both parties turning red at being caught.

...

The occupants of the carriage were quiet for a few moments, each processing the last hour or so of visiting.

Darcy turned to Georgiana.

"Well done my dear. I know there were many people there, but you did very well!"

"I thank you." Her voice was still quiet.

"What did you think of Miss Elizabeth?"

"She seems very kind. I will be most content to know her better."

Darcy smiled at her before turning on his cousin, smile falling away.

"What was your game Richard? I told her you were my favourite cousin, I would hate to have to tell her my opinion has changed."

"Come Darcy, I am still preferable to the viscount!"

Darcy just stared at him.

"Look, I had to see how she would respond. I heard what you said to Mother and Father. You know she will want a report on her, to know how best to go about making the best of this. I could not waste this chance talking of the weather."

Darcy sighed, rubbing his hand over his face.

Richard shoved him in the shoulder. "She passed my test, if you can call it that. She's got spirit, she is amusing and she likes you very much"

Darcy's face brightened and Richard chuckled, rolling his eyes. Georgiana just watched with wide eyes as the carriage continued on towards Netherfield.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**'He is the half part of a blessed man, left to be finished by such as she;**

**And she a fair divided excellence, Whose fullness of perfection lies in him."**

..

Elizabeth spent that evening reading her life as Miss Bennet followed by becoming Mrs Darcy. She was mortified over the Hunsford incident and joyful over their reunion at Pemberley. She was shocked and upset when she read of how Lydia had eloped and felt all the due gratitude at Darcy's actions. She felt elation at the resolution of the situation and a rush of happiness on her wedding day.

There were many, so many, sentences of his. Expressing his love, happiness and delight in her, she could not but be moved by the reading.

She had reached the point of the birth of their first child (he had not mentioned if it were a boy or a girl) when she realised the time and, reluctantly, put away the book to get some sleep. She was certain this book would hold her attention like no other, but unfortunately she had much to do on the morrow.

...

She slept in late and arose to a flurry of activity, which then continued without abating throughout the day. She thought the day would never end, wishing only to read the rest of the book. She had no time to speak to Darcy about it, the dinner being a very busy one. She did find time for Georgiana, whilst the sexes were separated, and found the conversation flowed more freely. Some of the insights from her book (her diary? Her life? She did not know how to think of it) had helped her to understand Georgiana better.

Her goodbye to Darcy was about the only point of the day she really spent any time with him. She had walked out with him and his sister. The colonel was being escorted by Kitty and Lydia and Georgiana was discussing music with Mary, they had both found a common interest. She managed to stop slightly before the crowd, and so had a moment of privacy.

"Any last minute nervousness?" Darcy was only half teasing.

"Not about marrying you, no."

"But about something?"

"I." She paused and he lifted her hands to bestow a kiss upon her knuckles "I hope I live up to what you believe I can be"

He smiled at her, understanding her fears and trying to reassure her with his gaze "I will be more than pleased with you, if you just continue to be yourself"

She smiled back at him "That, I can do"

And he kissed her again on the back of the hand before whispering "Tomorrow I can kiss you wherever I please."

She blushed, understanding his implications, before he gave her a quick, rakish, grin and turned to climb up in to the carriage.

She watched it go to the end of the drive, before it turned on to the lane and out of sight. She sighed, knowing that her life would change dramatically on the morrow.

Elizabeth went upstairs and made sure she visited each of her sisters before retiring to her own room. She would have picked up her book, but the moment she sat down her mother was inside her room. Elizabeth watched with wide eyes as her mother hurried through a description of marital duties. Her face became redder and redder as Mrs Bennet used words such as distasteful, messy, humiliating and unbearable. Her mother finished, asked if she had any questions and was out of the room before Elizabeth could draw breath.

She was not terribly surprised when her aunt slipped in the room not five minutes later.

"My dear, I just saw your mother leave. Might I answer any questions your mother may have uh.. not?"

Elizabeth was too shocked to answer, she had a rudimentary knowledge of marital duties, from books and observing the working farm, but had not seriously applied that to herself.

"Just recall, your mother does not always speak sense. Trust your husband, do as he bids and try to enjoy it. Do not go to the marriage bed thinking all will be horrible."

Elizabeth managed to collect her thoughts.

"Mama spoke of blood, and pain."

Her aunt smiled at her gently and sat next to her on the bed. "The first time it is uncomfortable. I have seen you two together, the more enamoured you are, the less uncomfortable it will be. Allow yourself to feel pleasure, and do not think too much on it. Please remember that genteel sensibilities have no place in the marital bedchamber."

Elizabeth smiled at her "I shall do my best aunt."

She kissed her on the cheek and let her be.

Elizabeth just stared at the wall. Sleep was too far away to even contemplate, the only thing that could distract her was her book. She picked it up and lost herself in the neat and emotive writing of her future husband.

...

_My dearest Elizabeth, _

_I have tarried too long in ensuring you receive this account of what our life could have been. It took a number of attempts to ensure that the missive was both acceptable to your delicate sensibilities and true to my feelings and thoughts._

_I have kept a journal of my life as it is now, I hope to compare the two with you someday. I am grateful you have taken the time to read this and now can understand how I feel and how I love you. How I loved you theough hard times and good. How you would always be the only one for me._

_ I am looking forward to making a new life with you. I have no doubt it will be filled with the same joys that our last one was._

_With love_

_Fitzwilliam_

...

Elizabeth had read in to the early hours and had only closed her eyes after closing the book. She had wept for the heartfelt words he had written for her, the love for her and their life was evident with every sentence. The letter had been the final page of the journal and had moved her deeply. She had reflected upon their unusual courtship and her feelings for him.

It was then she realised that she felt more for him than she had admitted to herself. The thought of him leaving had left her breathless and in pain. She knew she had been dull that day, the one he had been away for, pining for his company. Even now all she wished for was sleep so that when she woke it would be her wedding day.

He was the last person she thought on before going to sleep and the first to come to mind as she woke. She valued his conversation above any other and ached for his touch in a way she had not thought possible. Once she admitted this to herself, 'twas not hard to make a further leap.

She had sat up in bed and gasped, she must be in love with him!

She had sat like that for a moment before smiling brilliantly to the darkened room and then she fell backwards on to her pillow, laughing softly at her revelation and how special it would make their day on the morrow.

Now if only she could fall asleep.

...

Sleep had not come easily, and the next morning she was groggy. She had found most of the day a blur. She knew she broke her fast with her family, likely the last time as just this family group. She knew she was then carefully coiffed and dressed and primped and primed.

The wedding day was beautiful, as expected. Everyone was quick to compliment Mrs Bennet on her taste and style. Elizabeth was grateful that her style was less lavish due to the time constraints.

All of this was blurry to the bride, people coming and going, she stood when she was told, sat when told to, ate what was given and drank if someone handed her a drink.

The day only came in to focus as she walked through the church doors and set eyes on Fitzwilliam.

Her Fitzwilliam.

How well that sounded.

He was clear as she spoke her vows, his intense gaze bearing in to her own. The congregation was still blurry, but his face was in sharp focus.

...

Darcy, for his part, ensured he saw and felt all of it. He spent the morning writing in his journal, recording every flutter of nerves and anticipatory thought in his head. He took in the details of the church and had to agree with the local populace, Mrs Bennet was able to pull together a lovely event. 'Twas mid winter but the holly was strung beautifully, the red berries adding splashes of colour. Ribbons tied the decorations together lending their cheer to the arrangements.

Once Elizabeth entered, he had eyes only for her. Her wedding dress was all he could remember, and so much more. She was a vision, her hair piled up on her head with a few wild curls escaping. The flowers woven in to her hair complemented the dark shining locks. Her eyes were bright and filled with happiness as she walked towards him.

The ceremony passed quickly, but Darcy swore he would remember every detail. It felt like the longest service and yet it was over so quickly. Before he knew it, the vicar was pronouncing them man and wife, and then the most thrilling words were spoken.

"You may kiss the bride"

Elizabeth smiled brilliantly at her husband, and held her breath as he leant in and gently pressed his lips to hers.

The congregation applauded and Mr and Mrs Darcy turned to their waiting family, happiness writ across their faces.

...

The wedding breakfast passed in a flurry of good wishes and good natured gossiping. When a flurry of snow interrupted the festivities, Darcy suggested they should take their leave. Elizabeth was more than happy to concede and they were soon saying their goodbyes and he was helping her up in to the carriage. The first time they were truly alone.

He tucked her under his arm, her head resting on his chest as the carriage pulled away.

She looked up at him, smiling brilliantly.

"I have something to tell you."

He couldn't help but smile back at the happiness that was shining out of her.

"By all means my dear!"

"I have read your journal"

Surprise registered in his eyes. "All of it?"

"Yes indeed, for once I began, I could not rest until it was finished."

He stroked a hand down her face, sending a shiver through her.

"I wish to tell you of a revelation of mine. Last night, as I was attempting to sleep. I realised that there is no one in the world I love so well as you."

Darcy frowned, not certain he understood her correctly, although how such a declaration could be interpreted any other way was beyond him.

"Truly?"

She caressed his cheek "I love you Fitzwilliam"

He gasped at the symmetry as the echo of his memory crashed over him, then his lips were on hers. Their first kiss as man and wife, no restraints, no societal expectations. He claimed her as his own and she claimed him right back. The kiss lasted half way to London and after they parted he gazed at her, lips swollen, feeling her in his arms.

Knowing she belonged there.

**_...Finis..._**

**_A/N - So, how long ago did I get co-erced in to writing this? A month or two? ;)_**

**_well I have had good fun writing it, and the story flowed easily so it must have wanted to be told. I do have an epilogue to come, I'll try and get it up in the next couple of days._**

**_Thanks to my wonderful reviewers. Some new some old and many a guest. I have enjoyed reading your thoughts and I am glad they are (mostly) positive. Its a change for me as I am usually one who writes controversy, and I usually love the debates that rage. I hope everyone has enjoyed the change of pace with a low angst story and I look forward to seeing you if and when I post more stories. _**

**_No plans to publish any of them as of yet, so you can all keep enjoying them for free! ;) Take care everyone. Jane Rules!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Epilogue: Love cometh forth like sunshine after rain**

Mrs Elizabeth Darcy was sat reading her favourite book (diary? Dream journal?) in her favourite chair, at her favourite window. To an outside observer she looked the picture of tranquility. The book in question was the unedited version of her life with her husband, written before it became her life. She loved reading of their interactions from his point of view, it gave her an insight, no woman has ever had, in to their love. She cherished his written account of how he felt on their wedding day, the first ball in the ton, his feelings when she had accepted him. She read it whenever he was from home, and whenever he was working too hard or she was feeling unwell.

Today she was not tranquil, today she was scared.

Today was the day that Darcy remembered his fall from Mars.

Today was the day he had forgotten her.

Elizabeth read his words and compared this account of their life to what their life had in fact been. The similarities were uncanny.

...

Mr and Mrs Gardiner were frequent visitors of Pemberley. They were on the best terms with the Darcy's and Elizabeth was grateful for that. Darcy had remained true to his word, he liked and respected Mr Gardiner and they were often found debating points of politics or literature over a fishing rod. They, both, truly loved them.

Jane and Bingley had married in the spring, six months before they would have otherwise. They were very happy and Bingley's new found strength had been a boon. Caroline had caused no further troubles, having decided that forming her own establishment was as good as becoming a spinster. She had, instead, decided to go north and became a leader in Newcastle's society. She rarely came to London, preferring to be in places where she was recognised and looked up to. Elizabeth did not miss her society one bit, and was pleased to hear of her marriage to a gentleman from the north, who was but rarely in town.

Jane and Bingley had bought an estate in Staffordshire. It had not been available when they had first wished to quite Netherfield and so they had stayed at Pemberley for the winter of the year twelve. The Bingleys had not questioned Darcys perspicacity when he assured them the owner would sell shortly. The sisters had enjoyed being able to live together for a short period of time, but both families were happy when their dream home had become available.

Elizabeth had never told Jane of the diary, or of the alternative path their lives could have taken. It was a secret between herself and Darcy. One they spoke of on occasion, but not often, satisfied to live the life they did.

...

Mr and Mrs Collins were content, to all outward appearances. Charlotte was able to manage her husband well and would often comment on how little time she spent in his company. Her sister visited her frequently, and both she and Charlotte enjoyed the local society and their respectable positions within it. Charlotte did visit Derbyshire on occasion, but it was rare. Her husband was not well tolerated, but had improved with the genial yet firm guidance of his wife.

They had their first baby a year after their marriage, a boy, for which Charlotte was eternally grateful as it meant she could avoid marital relations more often. Elizabeth smiled as she remembered the conversation, Charlotte explaining how she had persuaded Mr Collins that it was not really necessary any more. She did occasionally relent, and the last letter Elizabeth had received was suggestive of her being with child again. Charlotte was hoping for a girl this time and could not be unhappy with the outcome even if she disliked the act itself.

...

Elizabeth flipped through to earlier in her book, re-reading the parts about Lydia's disgrace. This was a very different story to the one she had lived.

Wickham had tried to live under the threats made by the Colonel, but old habits die hard and soon his gaming debts and debts of honour had driven him to abscond. Colonel Fitzwilliam had hunted him down and pressed him in to service. The navy officers would not tolerate poor behaviour and, after one flogging and one episode of keel hauling, his ways were quickly mended. He would never rise too high, nor earn too much, due to his general habits, but he passed a respectable enough life as a midshipman. He never married, not managing to find a woman willing to take him on, particularly after the keel hauling left him with a few facial scars. No doubt they would have lent him distinction had they not been accompanied by his bitter personality.

...

Lydia had not been allowed to Brighton, at the combined advice of Mr and Mrs Darcy and Mr and Mrs Bingley as well as Lady Catherine. She had ranted and raved and had been sent to a finishing school for her petulance. She had met girls of far more importance than her, despite her connections, and had felt her own insignificance. She had flirted with a gentleman, a brother of one of the girls. One of these occasions he had tried to take liberties, coldly informing her that was the only reason he tolerated her prattle. She had not allowed it, slapped him forcefully and walked away.

The event had shown her a new light on the desires of gentlemen and what they thought of her, more than any stern lectures had ever done so.

Luckily no one had found out about her flirtation and its end, not even the gentleman's sister, and so her reputation was intact in the eyes of society. She was now eighteen and had began enjoying life for what it was, instead of it being the relentless pursuit of men. Elizabeth finally thought she might be mature enough to bring to town for a season. She was just waiting to see if she might be expecting her second bundle of joy before inviting her.

Elizabeth sighed, passing her hand over her, as yet, flat belly. It had taken longer than she had expected to become pregnant, not for lack of trying. Their marital relations were nothing like those of Mrs Collins. Elizabeth enjoyed her time with Darcy, letting go in a way she would never have thought possible. She was able to be just herself, and he was just himself. There was no wantoness, no secrets, no propriety, no action not allowed between them.

However her first child, little Anne, had been born exactly as she had been in their other life. It was as if she was the child they were meant to have and she could not have come about except at that time. Nothing brought her joy like Anne did. A fact that also applied to Darcy, he doted upon her, lavishing attention in an almost desperate manner. She speculated that part of the reason he was so loving toward Anne was a way of atoning for his behaviour following this accident. Not that Anne would have known this

Elizabeth was startled by the clock chiming the hour. She checked outside, not seeing anyone as of yet. Darcy was out riding along a part of the estate that had flooded earlier that week. The excursion could not be avoided, but the horse was not the same. She hoped the change of horse would be enough, but she was worried nonetheless. She was a bundle of nerves and she settled herself by reading more.

...

Kitty, Mary and Georgiana had married just as they had in their previous experience. Elizabeth had stayed true, not wishing to know whom they would marry. Darcy had only confirmed the similarities after the engagements had been announced. She was excessively pleased with their choices, but was glad they had been **_their_** choices and not influenced by herself or Darcy.

...

Lady Catherine had taken the most unexpected path. She was rarely mentioned in the diary, having played so small a part in their lives previously. On this occasion, she had not maintained any animosity and had even visited them in London soon after their marriage. Mr Bennet had also been staying and Elizabeth was shocked at how well the two of them got on. Their conversations could not be called congenial, being borderline argumentative, but they both enjoyed them nonetheless, thrived on them even.

At that first meeting her father had stayed a full week longer than anticipated and Lady Catherine had visited daily. (Such an event was heretofore unheard of) After that they had corresponded with frequency. Lady Catherine found a nice young man for Anne, with the help of The Earl of Matlock and Darcy. A second son of an earl, who was the second son of a duke. Excellent connections but in need of a property. He was happy to take on Rosings and even allowed Lady Catherine to remain in residence, although her free reign was curtailed for the half year he was master.

She visited the Darcy's often, usually when Mr Bennet was there, and so she muddled along just fine. She became grudgingly fond of Mrs Darcy and actually enjoyed Lydia's company on occasion, who was now Miss Bennet, being the only girl not married.

Mrs Bennet knew of her husband's preference for Lady Catherine's company, but could not find it in herself to mind much. His temperament was so much improved that he rarely made sport of her and so her nerves became less frequently displayed. She was quite content in her environment in Meryton, being the leading matriarch with enviably settled daughters, and only visited said daughters on occasion. Elizabeth may have been boasted about the most but she remained her least favourite daughter, mainly as she was less important in her home than anywhere else. Elizabeth had too many responsibilities to worry about offending her mother by not deferring to her, and so she did not visit all that often.

...

She was pulled back to her present situation when she heard a commotion in the hall and jumped up, heart fluttering, breath coming in short sharp pants. Then she heard the welcome voice of her husband.

"I will not go above stairs until I have seen my wife, damn it!"

She laughed in relief and rushed from the room stopping short when she saw a muddy version of her husband with two footmen trying to support him. A quick appraisal suggested no blood or obvious injuries although she could see he was favouring his right leg.

She raised an eyebrow addressing one of the footmen.

"Barnes, I was certain I heard my husband out here and yet all I see is this mud monster, might you tell me what has occurred?"

Darcy chuckled "come here you wench!"

She moved over and allowed him to embrace her, mud and all.

She smiled up at him, tears in her eyes. "Are you well?" She pressed a hand to his cheek and he pressed his face in to her palm, eyes closing in contentment.

"The horse shied, despite all attempts to stop it. But I jumped before he ran in to the trees. My leg is unhappy, but my head is uninjured"

"A shame" she teased "I am quite fond of that leg"

He chuckled and then kissed her before she pushed him away exclaiming he would get her face dirty. She gestured for the footmen to help him upstairs (they were used to the master's displays of affection and had momentarily turned away).

"Well, let us see how bad your leg is then, sir"

The ankle was sprained but not broken, some bed rest was all that was required and Mr and Mrs Darcy celebrated by staying abed together for much of the time.

...

She was lying, entwined in his arms, one morning. About a week after the incident. "I am so pleased you are well. I am certain we would overcome any obstacle, but it is nice to avoid them when possible."

"Yes" he kissed he top of her hair "I would not wish to forget you for the world"

She pulled his hand to rest upon her belly.

"Am I correct?"

He frowned at her belly, then his face cleared. "I believe that there is little Bennet growing in here."

She looked delightedly up at him, "truly? Oh how glad I am that you have told me now."

"'Tis funny, is it not, how certain events seem to have followed the exact same path, whilst others have been altered."

Darcy just shrugged "I cannot pretend to understand half of what has occurred. But I am grateful I have got to live this life twice."

She smiled warmly at him and kissed him gently. "I am grateful" she kissed him again "That it was not Mars you were riding"

They both laughed softly then resumed their kisses, knowing that their tomorrow was preserved, looking forward to the continuing adventure.


End file.
